Incendie d'Amour
by KeepAimingVIII
Summary: Emma se souviendrait toujours de la tête qu'elle avait faite en voyant la beauté de la latina, qui monta sur le brancard pour commencer le massage cardiaque. A cheval sur la victime, visage vers le sapeur-pompier qui poussait le brancard, cette dernière ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu auparavant. SWANQUEENWEEK OS. MEDICAL AU.


**La SwanQueenWeek a touché à sa fin et j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié autant que moi. Voilà ma contribution pour le thème Médical que vous avez été nombreux à voter. Je m'excuse pour le retard, j'avais prévu de le poster hier, seulement, un contretemps est survenu. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire. Bonne lecture à vous ;)**

* * *

 **INCENDIE D'AMOUR**

Des piétons encadraient la scène, bloquant la vue sur l'incident. De la fumée se dégageait des lieux, s'évaporant dans le ciel de Portland, lui ôtant sa couleur bleu d'été. L'ambulance suivait le camion de pompier, dont la sirène retentissait sous le pont de la rocade. La foule s'écartait pour le laisser avancer au plus près de l'accident.

Une fois l'engin numéro 8 arrêté, les portières s'ouvrirent en grand fracas, laissant sortir ses occupants. Les rangers aux pieds, la veste textile bien fermée par les crochets, le lieutenant s'approcha du lieu. Tous les regards étaient sur elle, ceux des spectateurs, comme de son équipe qui attendait les ordres. Elle répartit son squad en deux, pouvant couvrir les deux véhicules accidentés. Sans plus attendre, elle rejoignit la première équipe qui prenait en charge un van, bien endommagé. Son parechoc était en miette, écrasé jusqu'au parebrise. La fumée provenait du moteur comprimé sous le choc évident. La roue gauche du véhicule était arrachée de son socle, couchée au sol.

Le pompier s'approcha, posant sa main contre la portière – la vitre ayant explosée- afin de regarder si le conducteur était toujours présent. Une femme inconsciente était derrière le volant. Son visage couvert d'égratignure, notamment une vilaine plaie avec un bout de verre proéminent devait être regardée. Le sapeur-pompier tenta à trois reprises d'appeler la victime sans réponse. Elle commanda à deux de ces collègues de procéder à l'extraction de la conductrice. Elle vérifia que personne d'autre ne soit dans l'auto, avant d'autoriser la manœuvre. Personne.

La blonde se recula, laissant faire ses équipiers, plongeant la pince dans la carrosserie pour découper la matière. Cette dernière commençait à s'entailler sous les yeux experts du lieutenant, postée la tête à travers la fenêtre, observant le travail de l'habitacle. Oreille proche de la bouche de la victime, elle crut entendre un gémissement. Quand l'écarteur démarra, séparant la portière de la coque, un nouveau gémissement frappa le tympan du pompier. Cette dernière tourna la tête pour voir les yeux révulsés de la victime qui essayait de parler. Des plaintes s'échappaient de sa bouche à mesure que la portière cédait. La main ensanglantée se crispait sur la jambe gauche. La lampe torche éclaira l'espace pour que les yeux verts se rendent compte de la situation.

Alertée, le sapeur-pompier cria de stopper, mais avec le bruit, personne n'avait entendu son ordre. La paume de sa main gantée, frappa la carrosserie, alertant son équipe qui s'arrêta net dans le mouvement. Après avoir expliqué que la jambe de la conductrice était coincée, elle ordonna de procéder à une extraction par le toit, afin de sauver le membre. Scie en main, les pompiers s'occupèrent de découper les deux embranchements tenant le toit au socle. Restant proche de la victime pour la protéger des bouts de verres restant, la blonde aida deux de ses collègues à retirer le toit du van. Civière positionnée, elle informa la conductrice de son extraction et l'évidente douleur qu'elle allait ressentir. Lentement, deux pompiers tiraient la femme après que leur lieutenant lui ait posé une minerve. Sans aucun problème, son corps fut sorti du véhicule, vite amené vers le brancard qui l'attendait.

La gradée s'approcha de l'autre voiture impliquée dont le conducteur alcoolisé titubait contre sa portière, pris en charge par Lucas, l'ambulancière de l'équipe. Trois de ses collègues se chargeaient de démonter la portière à moitié ouverte, avec un pied de biche. Elle céda laissant voir une gamine sur le siège passager, âgé de moins de 21 ans. La blonde secoua la tête. Elle aurait pu le parier. Un retour de pub qui s'était mal passé. L'adolescente ne bougeait pas, la tête contre le tableau de bord, les cheveux masquant son visage. Le lieutenant avisa de mettre une minerve.

\- Ruby ! Viens jeter un coup d'œil s'il te plait. Le pompier demanda inquiète du résultat.

L'intéressée arriva, confiant le conducteur à son collègue. La brune passa devant son commandant, puis porta ses doigts sur le pou attendant. Elle affirma de la tête, observant la position de la victime, autorisant son redressement. Dos contre le siège, l'ambulancière examina rapidement l'adolescente qui semblait simplement sonnée.

Evacuée, l'ambulance partit avec les victimes les plus graves alors que le conducteur ivre monta dans l'engin numéro 8. Sirène allumée, le camion se gara aux urgences, après l'ambulance. Les infirmiers et docteur attendaient leur arrivée, prenant en charge les victimes. Les brancards furent amenés à l'intérieur, le lieutenant retenant le conducteur ivre qui devait tout de même se faire examiner pour pouvoir remplir le rapport.

Au comptoir des urgences, le sapeur-pompier ouvrit sa veste, la posa sur le bois. Par cette chaleur, elle avait du mal à la supporter. Il ne faisait pas aussi chaud que lors d'un incendie, mais l'été était particulièrement virulent cette année. Fiche devant elle, le lieutenant soupira. Dans son métier, la paperasse était ce qu'elle n'aimait pas faire, mais son grade lui imposait. Son regard vert balaya la salle cherchant une figure particulière. Un sourire satisfait s'ancra sur ses lèvres quand elle vit la personne qu'elle cherchait, la rejoindre.

Coude posé sur le comptoir, la blonde se tourna lançant un sourire éclatant à la brune qui lui rendit. Dans son uniforme bleu, la peau de la latina semblait délicieuse.

\- Si un jour on m'avait dit qu'un charmant sapeur-pompier me sourirait comme cela, j'aurais été infirmière plus tôt. La brune rigola en se postant à quelques centimètres de la blonde.

\- J'ai donc un sourire charmant. Le pompier taquina sans quitter des yeux l'infirmière qui s'appuya sur le comptoir pour récupérer un stylo.

\- Tu le sais très bien. Et d'ailleurs tu en joues trop Emma. Je vais finir par être jalouse de ces infirmières qui te zyeutent dès que tu franchis la porte. La brune annonça en remplissant une fiche sur son bloc.

\- Il faut leur dire qu'une seule infirmière m'intéresse alors, et que je n'admets que ses yeux sur mon corps de rêve ! Emma rigola lorsque la main de la latina frappa gentiment son bras. Tu es toujours libre ce soir ? Je compte nous cuisiner un bon petit plat.

\- Je finis à 20h.

Sourire narquois sur les lèvres, le pompier approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de la brune, comme pour lui dire un secret.

\- Prévois tes affaires pour demain bébé.

Un frisson parcouru le corps de l'infirmière qui déglutit sous le désir. Sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, les pupilles dilatées, elle affirma de la tête sous les yeux désireux du pompier.

\- Je ne pensais pas faire autrement. Comment s'est passé l'intervention ?

\- Délicate, mais tout s'est bien passé. Ne t'inquiète pas Regina.

Elles furent interrompues par August et Jones, deux pompiers de l'équipe du lieutenant qui sifflèrent le couple en passant. L'infirmière leur fit un doigt, leur tirant un rire, tandis que la blonde haussa les épaules.

\- Laisses ta belle Swan, on veut rentrer au camp ! Cria Killian en passant les portes coulissantes des urgences.

Regard désolé, Emma se redressa, signa la fiche d'accident qu'elle donna à sa petite amie. Elle l'embrassa furtivement, avant de lui donner rendez-vous ce soir. Quand le pompier monta dans le camion, rejoignant son équipe, tous se moquèrent d'elle et de la brune, la taquinant, criant le prénom « Regina » dans l'habitacle. Sourire sur les lèvres, le sapeur-pompier regardait la ville défilée à travers la vitre, les laissant s'amuser comme ils pouvaient, sachant parfaitement qu'ils étaient jaloux de sa relation avec l'infirmière.

Elles s'étaient rencontrées lorsque le pompier amena une victime d'un incendie, la brune s'avançant pour le prendre en charge. Emma se souviendrait toujours de la tête qu'elle avait faite en voyant la beauté de la latina, qui monta sur le brancard pour commencer le massage cardiaque. A cheval sur la victime, visage vers le sapeur-pompier qui poussait le brancard, cette dernière ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu auparavant. Ses yeux verts étaient fixés sur les rides de concentration visibles entre les yeux de la brune qui s'afférait à ramener son patient.

Depuis ce jour, elle l'avait vu plusieurs fois quand elle prenait en charge ses victimes, la remerciant à chaque fois par son sourire radieu. Elles avaient échangé une fois au comptoir alors qu'elles remplissaient les papiers des policiers sur les circonstances de l'accident. Emma s'était présentée comme le lieutenant Swan de la caserne 1 de Portland. Elle avait obtenu le prénom, ainsi que le nom de famille de l'infirmière fraichement débarquée de Seattle.

Un jour, alors qu'elle avait fini sa garde, le pompier se rendit à l'hôpital, passant par les urgences, bouquet de roses, couleur rose signe de séduction et de tendresse, dans la main. Regina était au comptoir avec des collègues, buvant un café. Leur discussion se stoppa lorsque la blonde se racla la gorge, annonçant sa présence dans le dos de la brune. Les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, la latina fronça les sourcils sous la présence du pompier aux urgences, habillée de son jean et teeshirt de la caserne. Emma lui tendit gentiment le bouquet, accompagné de son sourire charmeur, lui proposant d'aller diner avec elle le soir même. Humant les fleurs, la latina retint son sourire avant de répondre un « pourquoi pas ».

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait quatre mois qu'elles sortaient ensemble, les sentiments grandissant au fil des jours. Emma cuisinait dans son appartement, goûtant la sauce des pâtes pour y ajouter un peu plus de piquant. Elle savait que Regina aimait manger épicé, chose que la blonde adorait. Remuant le plat, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le four, vérifiant la cuisson des cuisses de poulet. Caramélisées, elles doraient lentement. Sourire sur les lèvres, le pompier dressa la table soigneusement. Elle alla même jusqu'à plier les serviettes en papier rouge en cœur, puis alluma deux chandelles pour les éclairer. Elle souffla sur l'allumette pour l'éteindre, satisfaite de sa présentation. Un coup d'œil sur l'horloge l'informa que la brune devait être chez elle à récupérer ses affaires avant de venir.

Malgré leur emploi du temps infernaux et discontinus, elles parvenaient à passer du temps ensemble, que ce soit en journée, ou les nuits. Au début cela n'était pas évident, mais désormais, elles avaient pris un rythme qui leur convenait. Même si la maison de l'infirmière était l'endroit où elles se retrouvaient le plus souvent, dues à la proximité avec l'hôpital, le sapeur-pompier aimait voir sa petite amie trainer dans son loft. Se changeant, Emma enfila une blouse verte ainsi qu'un pantalon en toile blanc. Elle remonta ses cheveux dans une tresse sophistiquée puis se maquilla.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, alertant le lieutenant qui parcouru le salon, laissant la sauce mijoter, pour aller ouvrir. Expirant une profonde bouffée d'air, elle ouvrit la porte sur une Regina à couper le souffle. Vêtu d'une robe fine noire, des spartiates aux pieds, ses cheveux étaient relevés sur le côté dégageant sa mâchoire délicieuse. Les brettelles fines de la robe laissait comprendre qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge, attisant le feu chez le pompier. Cette dernière lui prit la main, l'amenant dans l'espace avant de clore la porte derrière elle.

Les yeux admiratifs, devant la table, l'infirmière lia ses doigts à ceux fins pour lui montrer qu'elle appréciait grandement cette attention. La latina adorait le romantisme de la blonde. Par moment, elle la surprenait avec ses attentions tendres. Laissant Regina s'installer, le sapeur-pompier se rendit dans la cuisine, arrêtant la sauce, mixant les pâtes et celle-ci dans un plat avant de dresser les assiettes. Les féculents au centre, la cuisse de poulet sur le côté, Emma ajouta une feuille de coriandre pour l'effet. Assiettes dans les mains, sourire charmeur sur les lèvres, elle rejoignit la brune attablée.

\- Voici pour la plus belle. Le lieutenant annonça en déposant le repas devant la brunette qui sourit attendrie.

\- Merci.

Elles mangèrent en se racontant leur service, dégustant les pâtes. Les yeux jades détaillaient la latina chaque seconde possible, chose qui ne passa pas inaperçu de l'autre côté de la table, faisant monter la chaleur de la pièce. La lumière des bougies donnait aux yeux de l'infirmière une lueur ambre divine.

Assiette vide, couvert repliés, le pompier amena le dessert qu'elle déposa entre elles avec deux petites cuillères. Le fondant au chocolat au centre de la table, Regina coupa une part lentement, puis porta sa cuillère aux lèvres de la blonde qui sourit avant de manger. Elle faillit s'étouffer lorsque le pied de sa petite amie, remonta de sa cheville à son mollet dans des allés et retours incessants. Sourire narquois sur les lèvres, la latina gouta d'elle-même la pâtisserie sans quitter des yeux sa compagne.

Le gâteau terminé, l'infirmière se leva, amassant la vaisselle sur son passage, puis parti la laver. L'évier rempli de mousse, les doigts mouillés hâlés s'afféraient à gratter les assiettes. Ses yeux se fermèrent lorsqu'un corps chaud se plaqua contre son dos. Elle pouvait sentir les seins de sa partenaire au niveau de ses omoplates, son bas ventre contre ses fesses. Dans l'eau, invisibles, ses doigts se crispèrent sur la soucoupe quand les lèvres du pompier plantèrent des milliers de baisers sur sa clavicule.

Les mains brulantes du sapeur-pompier caressaient l'abdomen de l'infirmière qui s'agrippait à l'évier délirante sous ses attentions. Les doigts fins pâles remontèrent la robe avant de la lâcher, répétant le geste plusieurs fois. Emma entendait le souffle de la latina se saccader de plus en plus. Elle souffla sur le lobe de son oreille avant de le sucer délicatement. Les fesses incroyables de la brune ondulèrent contre le bas ventre du lieutenant, sous le mouvement.

\- Tu me rends folle. Regina gémit tandis que la blonde mordillait son cou sensuellement, n'arrêtant pas de jouer avec son vêtement.

\- Je te retourne le compliment bébé. Emma souffla sur la clavicule de sa petite amie.

Dans un mouvement fluide, la brune se tourna dans les bras de sa compagne, mains trempées toujours agrippées au plan de travail. Collée l'une à l'autre, plus aucun espace entre elles, les doigts du pompier glissèrent sur l'abdomen en face d'elle, remontant jusqu'à se perdre dans la chevelure ébène. Ses lèvres enfermèrent le labret de l'infirmière qui souffla dans sa bouche. Sa langue glissa contre la lèvre supérieure avant d'emprisonner de nouveau les lèvres pulpeuses. Regina passa ses bras autour du cou de sa partenaire, l'amenant plus à elle, approfondissant le baiser. S'embrassant à pleine bouche, Emma glissa ses mains sous les cuisses de la brune, puis de ses bras musclés, la hissa sur le comptoir.

La robe noire absorbait l'eau de la vaisselle, trainant dans l'évier. Les fesses de l'infirmière posées sur dix centimètres du plan de travail, sinon elles finissaient dans l'évier, elle enroula ses jambes autour des hanches du pompier, qui l'embrassait toujours avec ardeur. Emma descendit ses baisers sur le menton de la latina, son cou, sa clavicule pour terminer dans son décolleté, à sa hauteur. Suçant la peau devant elle, la marquant, le sapeur-pompier se réjouissait d'entendre le souffle coupé ainsi que les injures de sa petite-amie. Les mains mouillées s'ancrèrent dans la chevelure blonde, ne tenant plus sans la toucher.

Regina tressaillit lorsque les doigts experts de sa petite amie caressèrent l'intérieure de ses cuisses, relativement haut avant de se retirer vers ses fesses, répétant l'action sans cesse. La tête lui tournait, son tanga la collait désagréablement, mais Emma n'arrêtait pas de la stimuler.

\- Emma… La latina gémit quand les lèvres de son amoureuse se saisirent de son téton malgré le tissu.

Souriant satisfaite de cette réaction, le soldat du feu mordilla le téton avant de le relâcher, jouant. Une main de la latina s'aventura dans son pantalon, caressant ses fesses sous son boxer, lui faisant donner un coup de bassin. L'infirmière gémit fortement dans l'action, le frottement l'excitant un peu plus.

Ne tenant plus, voulant la brune tremblante sous elle, le pompier s'empara de l'arrière de ses cuisses, puis la souleva. Lèvres marquant son cou, Emma marchait dans son loft, passant son salon, avant de rejoindre le coin nuit. Elle monta facilement les deux marches qui séparaient les pièces, puis tomba sur le lit double, la brune toujours dans ses bras. Bassin contre bassin, la blonde enleva sa blouse sous les yeux noirs de sa petite amie.

La vison de la latina, allongée sur son lit, les cheveux créant un halo autour de son visage, ses lèvres gonflées par ses baisers, sa poitrine montant et descendant rapidement, augmentait le désir du pompier. Tout en se couchant sur sa compagne, les doigts remontaient la robe noire d'été, dévoilant le corps parfait de la brune. Déposant des baisers à mesure que le vêtement révélait la peau olive, Regina se tortillait sur les draps, la chaleur ardente se propageant dans tout son corps. Arrivée à son cou, Emma ôta la robe, la jetant plus loin sans faire attention. Ses lèvres embrassèrent de nouveau leurs opposées pendant que ses mains malaxaient les seins en vue.

\- J'ai tellement envie de toi. Le pompier murmura dans une voix rauque chargée de désir.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle emprisonna le mamelon de son amante, le suçant sans relâche sous les plaintes de la latina, dont la tête était jetée en arrière. Les doigts hâlés griffaient le dos du sapeur-pompier qui la travaillait au corps. Dans un geste fluide, elle dégrafa son soutien-gorge, lui enlevant, fiévreuse. Les seins de la blonde posés sur son ventre, Regina se sentait voltiger sous les attentions que le lieutenant portait à sa poitrine.

Elle eut un moment de répit quand les lèvres fines descendirent sur son corps lentement, l'électrisant. Mais la prochaine action de la blonde fit presque jouir l'infirmière. Emma attrapa l'élastique de son tanga avec ses dents, le tirant sensuellement vers le bas, la découvrant. Sans jamais lâcher ses yeux de ceux bruns, le pompier descendait le sous-vêtement avec ses dents, le long des cuisses hâlées, tremblantes. Découverte, Regina était telle une déesse grecque. Magnifique. A genou sur le lit, la blonde s'apprêta à repartir à l'attaque, mais c'était sans compter sur son amante qui se releva. Assise, exposée à la vue de sa petite amie, la latina s'afféra à déboutonner son pantalon, voulant absolument la voir nue elle aussi.

Sans aucuns vêtements leur barrant la route, la blonde fit signe à la brune de se tourner. Perplexe, elle s'exécuta, tournant le dos au pompier. Les mains pâles se posèrent sur son abdomen tandis que le buste chaud, caressait son dos. Regina laissa échapper un soupire de désir dans la pièce, incitant le lieutenant à continuer. Tout en l'embrassant sur la clavicule, Emma descendit sa main de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts frôlent l'intimité de sa belle. L'infirmière frissonna sous ce geste, se plaquant un peu plus contre le corps du sapeur-pompier. Seulement, les attentions se stoppèrent aussi net.

Les yeux ouverts, surprise, que la blonde se stoppe, Regina griffa la cuisse de son amante lorsque son index glissa de son sexe à ses fesses. Paume de main remplie par la fesse droite de la brune, elle la malaxa quelques secondes, avant que son doigt ne glisse dessous. Le soldat du feu put sentir l'humidité de sa compagne sous son index, le remontant lentement jusqu'à entrer en contact avec la source.

\- Oh mon dieu. La latina murmura en se mordant la lèvre, si fort, qu'elle crut la faire saigner.

\- Tu es tellement belle, Regina. Emma murmura dans l'oreille de sa petite amie, caressant son sexe d'haut en bas alors que son autre main jouait avec son sein.

Son doigt la pénétra dans un premier temps, la laissant s'habituer à l'intrusion, et surtout à la position. Un gémissement rauque retentit dans la pièce poussant le pompier à faire de léger va et vient. La main gauche de la brune vint entrelacer leurs doigts sur son sein, s'agrippant sous le plaisir. La blonde ajouta délicatement un autre doigt, arrachant un son guttural à sa petite amie. Les vas et viens lents et profonds rendaient la latina folle de plaisir, si bien qu'elle ne tenait plus droite, obligeant ses mains à se poser sur le matelas. La nouvelle position lui tira un cri de satisfaction, alors que les doigts du lieutenant tapaient encore plus loin. L'accompagnant dans son extase, la blonde embrassait son épaule, le haut de son dos sans jamais ralentir son geste. Les draps froissés sous ses mains, Regina retenait ses cris de désir, mordant fermement sa lèvre. Ses hanches poussaient d'elles-mêmes contre les doigts talentueux en elle, la touchant là où personne n'était jamais allé.

Emma alternait entre rapide et court, long et profond faisant gémir de plus en plus la brune dont les parois se contractaient. Elle savait qu'elle allait bientôt s'abandonner, alors même si la position plaisait à la latina, le pompier voulait voir son visage. Elle se retira sous les plaintes de l'infirmière avant de lui demander de se tourner dans un murmure. Les lèvres sur les siennes, le sapeur-pompier l'accompagna, la coucha dos au matelas. Une jambe entre les siennes, les doigts hâlés glissaient dans ses cheveux, la fixant de ses prunelles noires de désir. Elle la pénétra de deux doigts dans un mouvement fluide, recommençant là où elle s'était arrêtée.

Les vas et viens rapides de sa compagne, tirait Regina de plus en plus vers l'orgasme, contractant ses muscles. Respirant dans l'oreille de la blonde, il lui arrivait de susurrer son prénom quand elle touchait son point G. Finalement, l'orgasme la prit de court, la faisant jouir sans prévenir, empêchant le pompier de continuer ses pénétrations. Des baisers étaient déposés sur sa mâchoire l'accompagnant dans sa descende.

Elles s'endormirent aux alentours de 2h du matin en espérant que les voisins n'aient pas entendu leurs ébats. La vaisselle toujours en suspens dans l'évier, l'infirmière dormait paisiblement dans les bras du son soldat du feu, sentant son corps la tirailler délicieusement.

Lorsqu'Emma passa la porte de son appartement, l'odeur du café l'apaisa. Poche de croissants dans sa main, elle s'appuya contre l'encadrement de sa porte, à observer sa petite amie préparer les bols, dans un de ses teeshirts. Le cœur de la blonde s'emballa sous cette vision, Regina connaissant l'emplacement des bols, et du café. Une assiette de fruit était déjà prête sur le comptoir, ainsi que les mugs qui attendaient le liquide. La latina chantonnait, accompagnant la radio. Pour ne pas l'effrayer, le pompier claqua la porte, la fermant.

Les yeux bruns se posèrent sur la silhouette de sa compagne. Un sourire éclatant s'empara du visage de l'infirmière en voyant le sapeur-pompier dans un jogging noir, un débardeur blanc sur elle, montrant ses bras musclés, sans oublier la poche de viennoiserie dans sa main. Elle servit les cafés dans les tasses, pendant qu'Emma déposait les gourmandises sur une assiette, qu'elle déposa ensuite sur le plan de travail. L'avantage de cette cuisine était que son avancement permettait de manger, les tabourets noirs marquant l'utilité.

Elles s'embrassèrent chastement avant de s'assoir, la radio chantant pendant leur moment. Emma bu une gorgée de son café tandis que Regina croqua dans une banane.

\- Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda la blonde avec un sourire dissimulé derrière sa tasse.

\- Sérieusement ?! La latina gloussa. Tu me demandes vraiment si j'ai bien dormi après le plaisir que tu m'as procuré hier soir ? Tu es en manques de confiance mon cœur.

Avalant une fraise, le pompier secoua la tête sous la réplique de sa brune, qui ne cachait pas son sourire narquois.

\- Les griffures sur tout le long de mon dos alimentent mon égo, alors ma confiance est intacte bébé.

\- Oui j'ai bien dormi Emma. Ta garde se termine à quelle heure aujourd'hui ?

\- J'embauche dans une heure alors à 18h normalement. Et toi ?

\- Comme hier 20h. En revanche, la semaine prochaine je suis de nuit. L'infirmière informa en buvant une gorgée de son café. On pourrait se faire un ciné ce soir.

\- Et après on pourrait aller se balader dans le parc tranquillement.

\- J'adorerais. Regina sourit avant d'embrasser rapidement la blonde. Je dois aller me préparer et tu devrais faire de même.

\- C'est ta façon de me demander de te rejoindre sous la douche ?! Emma rigola en regardant sa petite amie se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Une moue aguicheuse sur le visage, la latina se tourna pour faire face au pompier. De lents pas à reculons, les doigts hâlés remontèrent le teeshirt, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enlevé juste à l'entrée de la salle d'eau, tombant au sol. Sa poitrine exposée, l'infirmière vit les yeux habituellement verts se noircirent de désir.

* * *

Le sapeur-pompier avait passé la matinée à nettoyer le camion, puis répondre à deux incidents, dont un domestique dû à une fuite de gaz. Après avoir mangé avec son équipe, elle se retira dans ses quartiers dans le but de remplir de la paperasse. Concentrée sur les fiches, le capitaine ayant demandé à ce que le rapport pour l'accident de la veille soit rédigé pour le soir même. Rédigeant les manœuvres dans le détail, l'alarme se déclencha.

Emma planta son dossier, courant dans la caserne dans ses bottes et pantalon. Dans le hangar, le camion démarrait déjà, attendant ses occupants, qui enfilaient leur tenue. La cagoule autour de son cou, le casque sur la tête, le lieutenant crocheta les attaches de sa veste textile tout en montant sur le siège passager. Roulant à vive allure dans les rues, la sirène retentissant contre les murs, l'enfin numéro 8 se dirigea vers un quartier sensible de la ville. Dans la radio, le capitaine donna toutes les informations recueillies. Elle allait sur un feu dans un immeuble.

Un camion d'une autre brigade était déjà sur les lieux lorsque l'engin numéro 8 débarqua, se garant à la va vite, cinq mètres loin du bâtiment en feu. Le lieutenant descendit, observant l'immeuble. Des flammes s'échappaient des derniers étages, une fumée épaisse s'évaporait vers le ciel. L'immeuble n'était pas récent et le feu se propageait vite. Ses équipiers et elle enfilèrent leur tenue complète. La cagoule masquant sa bouche, le masque à air devant son visage, elle suivit les instructions de son capitaine, présent sur les lieux, les guidant de l'extérieur. Ils devaient attendre que le toit soit ouvert, extirpant la pression avant de s'engouffrer dans le bâtiment. Une fois que se fut chose faite, ils s'enfoncèrent dans le brasier. En binôme, Swan et Booth montaient les étages par l'escalier, s'arrêtant au troisième pas encore atteint. Le seul bruit qui les accompagnait fut le crépitement des flammes qui mangeaient certains murs.

La radio grésilla, puis la voix de leur coéquipier les informa qu'ils commençaient à arroser le cinquième, espérant stopper le brasier. D'un commun accord, les deux pompiers parcouraient l'étage, défonçant les portes des appartements un à un pour vérifier que personne n'était présent. L'étage était vide. Ils descendirent au deuxième et répétèrent l'opération. Booth sortit avec une femme dans les bras, toussant dû à la fumée. Le feu arrivait beaucoup trop rapidement, selon le lieutenant qui inspecta les murs intriguée de la rapidité de propagation des flammes. Elles descendaient le long du mur est, enflammant le placoplatre comme si de rien n'était. En touchant une tapisserie, le pompier comprit que l'immeuble était insalubre. Des morceaux de murs s'effritaient sous ses gants. Le bâtiment était dangereux. Néanmoins, elle avait encore un appartement à vérifier. Elle cria contre la porte.

\- Pompier de Portland ! Signalez-vous !

D'un bon coup de pied, la porte céda, s'écroulant contre le mur en flamme. L'appartement était noir de fumée, le rouge du feu éclairant à peine l'endroit. Elle répéta sa sommation, avançant avec prudence dans les différentes pièces. Personne ici non plus. Elle entendit son coéquipier la rejoindre dans ce qui était un salon, dont le canapé s'enflamma, brulant. La radio grésilla de nouveau leur signalant de sortir car le feu engloutissait tous les étages supérieurs. Le plafond dégoulinait dû à la chaleur.

Emma avança pour rejoindre la sortie de l'appartement, tout en communiquant avec son supérieur, lui indiquant qu'ils sortaient et qu'aucune autres victimes étaient présentes. On pouvait entendre les craquements de la charpente. Booth atteignit le premier la porte, mais quand Swan s'apprêta à faire de même, une poutre tomba devant elle. Par réflexe, elle se recula. Mais tout alla très vite. Une autre poutre tomba, perçant le plancher, qui s'effondra, prenant avec lui le sapeur-pompier.

\- SWAN !

Le corps du pompier traversa deux étages, avant de percuter violemment le sol, l'épaule gauche, ainsi que la tête la première. Dans la chute, le masque d'air tomba, roulant sur les décombres du rez de chaussé pas encore touché par le feu, mais dont la fumée imprégnait l'endroit. Inconsciente, le lieutenant gisait au sol sur le dos.

Regina venait de finir de remplacer une perfusion à un patient quand elle rejoignit le hall. Ce qu'elle aimait dans les urgences, c'était qu'elles ne désemplissaient jamais, ayant toujours un nouveau cas qui franchissait les portes. Malgré que certains ne soit que pour rassurer une personne, la latina aimait son métier. Fiche de patient entre ces mains, elle sourit niaisement en repensant à ses ébats de la veille avec une certaine blonde sapeur-pompier. Les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour elle pouvait s'assimiler à de l'amour, et à vrai dire, l'infirmière en était plus que sur. Elle tombait amoureuse d'Emma, si cela n'était pas déjà fait.

Dans ses pensées les plus secrète, elle ne remarqua pas Belle courir vers elle, paniquée. Son amie lui expliqua qu'un pompier de la caserne 1 était sur le point d'être amené aux urgences après un accident terrible. Le cœur de la brune se crispa sous la possibilité. Sa collègue l'informa que l'ambulance arrivait d'une minute à l'autre, et que le docteur était déjà au courant, attendant dehors. La latina savait que si le médecin patientait à l'extérieur pour l'arrivée du patient, c'était qu'il devait être pris en charge le plus tôt possible, et donc cela ne signalait rien de bon.

L'infirmière demanda si on savait de qui il s'agissait, car elle connaissait tous les membres de la brigade de sa petite-amie, mais la réponse était négative. L'identité du pompier était encore inconnue. La voix pressée du médecin retentit dans le hall, donnant des directives à son équipe. La brune accouru dans la pièce suivit par Belle. Le bruit des roues du brancard se faisait clairement entendre, ainsi que la course du docteur qui suivait le pompier couché. Les yeux bruns se posèrent sur ce corps inanimé, dont la veste d'ordinaire jaune criarde, était sale de la fumée. Mais lorsque le médecin se tourna pour crier de réserver un bloc, Regina cru s'évanouir.

Sur le brancard, inconsciente se trouvait sa petite amie. Minerve autour de la nuque, du sang dans ses mèches blondes, son visage noir, les yeux fermés, elle ne répondait pas.

\- Emma. Murmura la latina qui essaya de s'approcher, retenue par sa collègue.

Puis soudain, le bip de la machine s'affola. Le corps de la blonde convulsait, obligeant ses collègues ainsi que le médecin à la stabiliser. Un signal sonore long et monotone retentit dans le hall, sous la stupeur de la brigade. Sans perdre de temps, le docteur chevaucha le sapeur-pompier, dégrafa sa veste, puis déchira son teeshirt, pour commencer le massage cardiaque.

Les larmes coulantes sur ses joues, Regina essayait de se débattre contre sa collègue qui la tenait fermement par la taille, l'empêchant de s'approcher. Jones s'approcha d'elle en voyant sa détresse, prenant le relai sur Belle. Le médecin massait depuis une minute sans résultat.

\- EMMA ! NON ! Regina cria dans la pièce, se débattant de plus en plus.

Le bip changea de musique, signalant un pou. L'homme décida d'en profiter pour l'amener au bloc. Le brancard passa devant la brune qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, essayant de se dégager du collègue d'Emma, qui resserra son emprise.

\- LAISSES MOI ! EMMA !

La porte menant dans un couloir s'abattit, laissant l'infirmière dans son désarroi, ne pouvant pas suivre sa petite amie. Jones l'amena dans la salle d'attente, l'asseyant. Visage dans ses mains, les larmes ne cessaient de couler. Ce matin elles étaient ensemble, et voilà que maintenant, Regina n'allait peut-être jamais revoir son sourire charmeur.

Le capitaine lui raconta ce qu'il s'était produit. Ils avaient mis exactement cinq minutes afin de pouvoir la sortir, l'immeuble trop instable pour procéder de l'intérieur, les obligeant à casser la fenêtre et l'extraire par le même endroit. La latina savait que sans son masque à oxygène pour la protéger de la fumée toxique, Emma avait dû inhaler beaucoup trop de fumée. Elle espérait que ses poumons ne soient pas gravement endommagés.

Quatre heures à attendre dans cette pièce, l'infirmière cru péter un plomb. Personne n'était venu aux nouvelles pour les rassurer, leur dire comment l'intervention se déroulait. Rien. Le néant. Cette situation fit remonter des mauvais souvenirs. Elle se souvenait avoir attendu cinq heures dans une salle presque similaire à se ronger les ongles. C'était six ans plus tôt alors qu'elle habitait Seattle. Elle était encore à l'université pour apprendre le métier, essayant de ne pas s'endormir sur sa table de cours quand son téléphone sonna. Elle raccrocha ne pouvant pas répondre. Mais dès lors qu'elle fut sortie de son heure de médecine générale, elle rappela.

Elle se souvenait toujours de la voix de cette femme au téléphone, qui lui annonça la nouvelle. Daniel, son frère avait été déporté de sa base pour être opéré en urgence, suite à une blessure par balle inquiétante. Elle avait couru dans les rues de la ville aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, bousculant des passants. Quand elle arriva, on lui demanda de patienter dans la salle d'attente. Comme aujourd'hui. Son frère était un marine, âgé de cinq ans de plus qu'elle. Lors d'une mission en Irak, un régiment croisa le sien, et ils avaient été pris dans une embuscade. Pour sauver un équipier, il s'était pris une balle, perforant son poumon avant de se loger proche du cœur. Quand il était arrivé à Seattle, il était toujours en vie. Cependant, après cinq heures à se convaincre qu'il allait s'en sortir, Regina apprit la mauvaise nouvelle. Il était mort. Il avait donné sa vie pour sauver son pays.

Depuis ce jour, la latina avait vécu seule, sans aucune famille. Son frère était la seule qui lui restait, mais lui aussi était parti, tout comme ses parents. Elle était la seule Mills restante. Elle s'était jurée de ne jamais sortir avec quelqu'un qui donnerait sa vie pour sauver les autres. Elle n'était pas égoïste, seulement, elle ne pouvait pas risquer une autre personne dans un accident. Mais lorsqu'Emma, charmante sapeur-pompier, l'invita à sortir, elle n'avait pas su dire non. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, son cœur hurlait de peine à devoir attendre des nouvelles sur la santé de sa petite-amie.

Visage impassible, la blouse d'intervention sur le dos, le médecin s'avança. Tous les yeux le fixèrent impatient de connaitre le verdict.

\- Elle s'en sortira. Les collègues de la blonde soupirèrent soulager de cette annonce. Néanmoins, nous avons dû la placer dans le coma afin de résorber un hématome dans son cerveau. Je ne peux pas vous dire qu'elles seront les séquelles dû à cette blessure, il faut attendre qu'elle se réveille.

\- Mais elle va se réveiller n'est-ce pas docteur ? Questionna le capitaine suspect.

\- Si elle le veut oui. Quand se sera le cas, nous pourrons déterminer si les séquelles sont importantes au non.

Elle remercia le médecin qui se retira. Emma s'en était sortie mais pas sans conséquence. Le cœur lourd de cette annonce, la latina rentra chez elle, n'ayant pas le courage de reprendre sa journée de travail, il ne lui restait que deux heures de toute façon. Quand elle passa la porte de sa maison, située à dix minutes de l'hôpital, la brune craqua une nouvelle fois. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, les sanglots l'empêchaient de respirer proprement et son estomac était noué. Couchée sur son canapé, elle pleurait non pas du verdict que le docteur avait annoncé, mais plutôt de la décision qu'elle avait prise.

Si cette fois-ci la blonde avait échappé à la mort, la frôlant, la fois prochaine pourrait lui être fatale. Regina n'avait pas réalisé en sortant avec elle, qu'elle s'exposait à la même chose qu'avec son frère. Tous les deux se battaient pour sauver des vies, risquant la leur chaque seconde. Daniel l'avait payé. Emma avait été touchée. L'infirmière ne voulait plus vivre dans l'angoisse de perdre un être cher. Elle avait failli ne plus jamais revoir le sapeur-pompier aujourd'hui. Bien que la décision ne soit difficile, elle savait qu'elle devait se protéger et qu'elle était la plus rationnelle.

Deux jours étaient passés depuis l'accident du pompier sans qu'elle ne se soit réveillée. Malgré sa détermination à ne pas aller la voir, la brune céda. Les yeux bruns embués de larmes, elle fixait le visage pâle inanimé du lieutenant, à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. L'infirmière ne pouvait pas entrer, pas après ce qu'elle avait décidé. Elle regarda un moment la poitrine de la blonde monter et descendre dans un rythme régulier et serein. Si Emma n'était pas allongée dans un lit d'hôpital, la latina pourrait croire qu'elle dormait paisible. Elle l'avait observé tellement de fois faire. Cependant, des signes montraient clairement qu'elle ne dormait pas. Notamment l'aide pour respirer dans ses narines, les bleus sur son visage, gonflant son arcade mais également le bras gauche en écharpe. Mais ce qui atteint le plus le moral de la brune fut le bandage autour de la tête, laissant échapper les longues mèches de cheveux blonds ternis par la fumée.

Une semaine à présent que le lieutenant était dans le coma et aucuns signes ne montraient un quelconque réveil. Ses parents étaient passés lui rendre visite d'après ce que Belle lui confia, espérant faire revenir sa collègue sur sa décision. Mais rien. Les collègues défilaient, se reléguant pour que leur coéquipière ne soit jamais seule dans sa chambre. Aucuns n'avaient jugé la latina sur son absence, sachant parfaitement qu'il était dur de voir le sapeur-pompier pleine de vie de la sorte.

* * *

Des picotements la chatouillaient au niveau de ses pieds, ainsi que sa main droite. Le silence pesant de la pièce l'accompagnait dans le noir le plus total. Lentement, des bruits sourds atteignirent ses tympans, avant de s'éclaircir, reconnaissant du passage à l'extérieur de son espace. Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux sans succès, ses paupières bien trop lourdes.

La bouche pâteuse lui tira une grimace avant qu'elle ne hisse sous la douleur de sa pommette droite. Une douleur lancinante se réveilla dans son épaule gauche. Avec toute la force qu'elle possédait, la blonde ouvrit les yeux. Sa vision était troublée, ne distinguant que des formes floues. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour ajuster sa vue à la lumière perçante du soleil.

Emma reconnu son environnement comme une chambre d'hôpital. Elle se rappela alors de ce qu'il s'était passé. La poutre qui s'était effondrée devant elle, et la suivante qui l'entraina quatre mètres plus bas. Elle soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'elle était saine et sauve, et ses pensées allèrent directement pour sa petite-amie. Pensant qu'elle était présente à son chevet, le pompier regarda autour, ne voyant personne dans sa chambre. Elle remarqua que son bras gauche était en écharpe, fermement pressé contre sa poitrine limitant les mouvements, et même si elle le voulait, la douleur dans son épaule la freinait. Sa main droite passa dans ses cheveux, heurtant un bandage. S'était-elle cognait la tête dans sa chute ? Elle ne se rappelait plus.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit amenant avec elle l'espoir de voir sa belle. Mais ce n'était que le médecin qui lui sourit en lui souhaitant un bon retour parmi eux. Il l'examina méticuleusement, retirant le bandage qui lui grattait. Il alla même jusqu'à l'aveugler avec sa lampe de poche, mais elle n'avait pas de problème oculaire. Non, c'était bien pire selon la blonde. Lorsque son docteur lui demanda de fermer la main droite, le pompier rigola, s'exécutant sans gêne apparente. La demande se répéta pour son autre membre, seulement, la commande ne résulta pas dans un mouvement.

Les yeux verts fixaient les doigts immobiles. Pourtant, son cerveau demandait à sa main de répondre, mais c'était comme si l'information ne parvenait pas à destination. Malgré tous ses efforts, sa main ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

\- Non. Emma murmura affolée, essayant encore et encore de faire bouger ses doigts.

\- Ressentez-vous des sensations au niveau de votre poignet ? Questionna le médecin, touchant l'endroit avec son stylo.

Le sapeur-pompier acquiesça de la tête, elle le fit même bouger de haut en bas, et en rotation. Seulement ses doigts ne fonctionnaient pas. Et sans l'entière mobilité de ces derniers, elle ne pouvait pas exercer son métier. Sa carrière était foutue.

\- C'est ce que je craignais malheureusement. Le docteur soupira. Vous avez une paralysie temporaire des membres de la main. Ce qui explique que rien ne réponde pour le moment.

\- Comment ça pour le moment ?! Je suis pompier professionnel je vous rappelle ! Le lieutenant s'énerva perdant patience.

\- Calmez-vous. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est temporaire. L'hématome dans votre cerveau à appuyer pendant trop de temps sur la zone des nerfs de votre main, créant cette paralysie. Avec de la rééducation et du temps, vous retrouvez l'usage de votre main entièrement. L'homme expliqua le plus clairement possible constatant la déception de sa patiente. Je vais être honnête avec vous Lieutenant Swan. Je m'attendais à pire. L'hématome était important lorsque vous êtes arrivés aux urgences. Vous auriez pu perdre votre bras.

Quand le docteur sortit de sa chambre, le pompier ferma les yeux, se concentrant pour essayer de bouger les doigts à nouveau, sans résultat. Pendant combien de temps cette paralysie allait-elle durer ? Emma ne voulait pas moisir dans son appartement toute la journée à attendre que ses doigts daignent bouger. Elle ne le supporterait pas, et puis elle aimait son métier.

Quelqu'un toqua alors à la porte. Les yeux remplis d'espoir, la blonde se redressa dans son lit afin d'être présentable pour sa petite amie. Cependant, son sourire perdit son éclat lorsque deux de ses collègues franchirent sa porte. Jones et Booth étaient venus lui rendre visite, averti de son réveil. Elle leur expliqua sa situation ce qui les attrista. De son côté, Auguste lui raconta dans les moindres détails ce qu'il s'était passé, le lieutenant revivant en même temps sa chute. Elle se rendait compte alors qu'elle aurait pu mourir dans cette mission. Sa main était un dommage collatéral, elle le comprenait désormais.

Elle demanda où était Regina. Les regards fuyants de ses équipiers ne la rassuraient pas. Jones lui conta sa réaction lorsque la blonde avait été amenée aux urgences, et sa visite dans son coma, mais rien de plus. Emma n'était pas stupide, elle sentait que quelque chose s'était passé. Ils parlèrent, blaguèrent encore un moment, avant qu'ils ne rejoignent la caserne pour la garde de nuit. Seule, le pompier fixait la vitre laissant le soleil entrer dans la pièce. Elle voulait juste voir la latina et la rassurer.

Sa perfusion avait été enlevée deux jours plus tard, ainsi que son bandage. Le sapeur-pompier s'était également laver les cheveux, changée dans des vêtements propres que ses parents lui avaient portés en lui rendant visite. Ils avaient passé l'après-midi avec elle, jouant aux cartes pour la distraire, mais elle n'avait pas la tête à ça. Elle se demandait où pouvait bien être sa petite amie. Elle n'avait pas l'autorisation de marcher seule, tant qu'une nouvelle IRM n'avait pas été passée, pour contrôler le diamètre de l'hématome.

Quatre jours après son réveil, Emma regardait la télévision et en particulier les informations, signalant un nouvel incendie dans les quartiers Nord de Portland. Elle écoutait avec attention le journaliste raconter comment le feu s'était déclaré lorsqu'on toqua timidement à sa porte. Elle autorisa l'entrée, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'écran. Cependant, une chevelure noire captura sa vision, lui faisant détourner le regard. Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur la brune, en tenue d'infirmière, qui s'avançait lentement dans la pièce, un ourson en peluche entre ses doigts. Le pompier ne put contenir son sourire en voyant sa belle venir lui rendre visite enfin. Regina lui rendit difficilement, ses lèvres tremblantes, retenant ses sanglots.

\- Salut. Emma commença avec un ton heureux.

\- Salut. L'infirmière répondit sans bouger. Je suis heureuse de voir que tu vas mieux. J'ai cru que…

\- Non. Le pompier la coupa en tendant sa main valide vers sa petite amie. Je vais bien, hormis ma main. Mais rien que de la rééducation ne puisse réparer.

\- J'ai appris oui. Regina attrapa la main de la blonde avant de lui donner le nounours. Il te tiendra compagnie.

\- Je pensais que ce serait toi, qui viendrais me tenir compagnie. Le sapeur-pompier rigola avec un peu de déception. Tu n'es pas venue me voir lorsque je me suis réveillée.

La latina se recula, lâchant la main du lieutenant, lui tournant le dos. Emma fronça les sourcils sentant la distance s'installer entre elles. Elle aurait cru que la brune allait venir se blottir contre elle, ou même l'embrasser lui montrant qu'elle était ravie de la voir en vie, mais c'était tout le contraire qui se passait. Regina se fermait comme une huitre. Le pompier éteignit la télévision comprenant qu'une discussion importante allait avoir lieu entre elles. Le silence de plomb permit au soldat du feu d'entendre les sanglots de sa belle.

Elle voulut se lever pour aller la réconforter, mais la tête lui tourna, la ravisant, collant son dos contre le dossier du lit. Quelques secondes plus tard, la brune lui tournait toujours le dos. Emma craignait avoir compris le sujet de la conversation.

\- Regina ? La blonde demanda tendrement.

\- J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu. La voix étranglée de la latina confessa. J'ai cru que je ne te reverrai plus jamais Emma.

\- Je ne vais nulle part Regina.

\- Tu ne peux pas le promettre ! Ton métier ne peut pas le garantir, et je ne peux pas vivre dans la peur. Pas encore une fois. L'infirmière pleura fixant le pompier. Mon frère est mort parce qu'il voulait sauver des vies en se battant.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose. Tenta le sapeur-pompier. Il était dans les marines.

\- Et tu es pompier ! Ton métier est de sauver des vies au détriment de la tienne, Emma. Je…

\- Regina…

\- Non. C'est trop dur. La brune avoua sentant les larmes couler sur sa joue. Je ne peux pas perdre un autre être cher. Je ne veux pas être avec toi à attendre le jour où on t'arrachera à moi. Je ne peux pas.

Les yeux verts percevaient la sincérité dans l'attitude de la latina, qui laissait librement l'eau couler de ses yeux. Retenant ses propres larmes, Emma comprenait la décision de la brune. Elle connaissait son passé, et ses peurs et ce n'était pas la première à se retirer à cause du danger de son métier. Néanmoins, cette fois-ci ça faisait mal. Très mal.

Pourtant, elle se retrouva à acquiescer de la tête. Si Regina ne voulait pas se battre pour leur relation, continuer à braver les épreuves avec elle, le pompier ne voulait pas la retenir. Elle ne voulait que son bonheur. Dans un effort surhumain, la blonde leva les yeux sur la belle infirmière.

\- Je comprends. Emma souffla faiblement. Merci pour le cadeau.

\- Je suis tellement désolée. La brune pleura, frottant ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine comme pour se réconforter.

\- Ne le sois pas.

Un silence s'empara de la pièce tandis que les deux jeunes femmes se dévisageaient, les yeux rouges de tristesse. Regina s'approcha lentement du lit, et dans un sanglot déposa ses lèvres une dernière fois sur celles du pompier, qui répondit au baiser de fin. Dans l'espace de la blonde, les yeux bruns imprimèrent un dernier instant son visage avant de reculer, s'arrêtant à la porte, ouverte.

\- Prends soin de toi Emma.

\- Au revoir Regina.

Après un ultime sourire de la latina, le clic de la porte se fit entendre, confirmant qu'elle était fermée. De rage, le sapeur-pompier s'empara de la peluche et la jeta contre le mur. Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes sur ses joues. A cause de ce foutu accident, elle venait de dire au revoir à la femme dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur était arraché de sa poitrine, battant dans le vide. Ses poumons la brulaient, respirer faisait mal. Dans sa colère, elle poussa la table à roulette qui percuta le placard dans un fracas.

Elle jeta un regard à sa main immobile, et se rendit compte que ses doigts étaient en poing, bien fermé. De la stupéfaction s'empara des traits du pompier qui tenta d'ouvrir ses doigts, sans succès. Avec l'aide de son autre main, elle les détendit. Le docteur avait raison, les mouvements revenaient petits à petits. Dans trois jours, elle avait sa première séance de rééducation avant d'être déchargée.

* * *

Une semaine que la blonde était sortie de l'hôpital, son bras gauche toujours en écharpe, et sa main inactive. Dans sa cuisine, elle tentait de se préparer un café, mais elle n'arrivait pas à fermer la capsule, et son bras restreint ne l'aidait pas.

\- PUTIN !

\- Attends ma chérie, je vais t'aider. S'imposa sa mère, la poussant pour prendre le relai.

Emma s'assit sur le tabouret, ses yeux fixant ses doigts immobiles. Mary-Margaret avait tenu à s'installer dans le loft de sa fille, quand elle avait appris sa sortie. Elle savait qu'elle allait l'avoir dur, même si ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. Elle voyait son enfant, s'énerver pour un rien, maudire cet incident, trainer dans le loft comme une loque en mal d'amour. L'institutrice n'était pas dupe, ce n'était pas l'accident qui pesait sur le moral de sa fille, mais bel et bien sa rupture.

\- Tu veux en parler ? Elle tenta en servant le café.

\- Il n'y a malheureusement rien à dire maman. La rééducation ne donne rien pour le moment.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ta main Emma.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler. Le pompier soupira buvant une gorgée de sa boisson. Elle … Je comprends qu'elle est peur. Son frère est mort au combat, seulement… Le lieutenant sanglota avant de poser les yeux sur sa mère. Je tenais beaucoup à elle.

Voyant la peine de son enfant, la femme aux cheveux noirs se leva, et prit la blonde dans ses bras, la laissant pleurer un chagrin d'amour. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle était confrontée à sa fille attristée après une rupture. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré Regina, mais pour le peu que lui avait raconté Emma, elle semblait être quelqu'un de bien.

\- Elle changera d'avis Emma.

\- Non. L'intéressé gloussa se reculant pour essuyer ses yeux. Elle était peut-être triste de me l'annoncer, mais pas de rompre avec moi.

\- Tu n'en sais rien. Mary-Margaret essaya pour réconforter sa fille.

\- Je sais qu'elle a rompu avec moi. C'est suffisant. Le pompier se leva du tabouret. Je vais me préparer, j'ai ma séance dans une heure.

Les trois jours de rééducation par semaine ne suffisaient pas pour permettre au pompier d'oublier la brune. A chaque fois qu'elle passait la porte de son appartement après avoir souffert pendant une heure à porter des poids, muscler son épaule puis tenter de mouvoir ses doigts, elle rentrait dans un loft vide. Sa mère était rentrée à New Port quatre jours auparavant, sur la demande de sa fille qui ne pouvait pas l'éloigner de son travail d'institutrice plus longtemps, et surtout de son père.

Tous les soirs, Emma regardait la télé, déprimant en mangeant des pots de glace. La seule chose qu'elle avait pour penser à autre chose, était le travail. Cependant, elle était arrêtée pour encore un moment. Elle devait se faire à l'idée qu'avec Regina s'était bel et bien terminé.

Gouttes de sueur dégoulinantes sur ses tempes, le pompier travaillait la musculation de son épaule au pec-deck encouragée par sa kiné. La femme du même âge qu'elle, plus petite châtain claire, ne la ménageait pas, bien au contraire. Quand elle avait appris que sa patiente était un pompier professionnel, elle avait mis les bouchées doubles. Lors de sa première séance, Emma avait cru qu'elle voulait secrètement la tuer. Mais au fur et à mesure des exercices, elle comprit que son épaule avait besoin d'être renforcée. La luxation, et son restreint pendant trois semaines l'avait fragilisé.

Après deux séries de 15 sur la machine, la kiné lui demanda de stopper, accordant une pause. Emma se leva, s'étira avant de boire de l'eau. Elle appréhendait l'exercice suivant. Petite balle molle dans les mains, Julia, la kinésithérapeute lui lança. Le pompier n'aimait pas cette balle. Assise sur un banc, l'objet dans sa main droite, elle l'installa entre ses doigts immobiles, respirant. L'objectif était d'arriver à presser la balle de façon successive.

Les yeux rivés sur le rouge de l'objet, le sapeur-pompier se concentra. L'index tressaillit sous la commande, ainsi que son majeur. Quelques instants plus tard, le pouce bougea également. Cependant, les deux autres doigts restaient impassibles. Même si le mouvement n'était pas celui demandé, la kiné l'acclamait, contente des progrès. Emma n'en voyait aucun. Malgré la demande de Julia, elle continua à essayer. La colère lui montait quand ses doigts tremblaient sans jamais serrer cette putin de balle.

Tellement concentrée, la blonde ne vit pas l'infirmière l'observer de la fenêtre de la salle de rééducation. Regard contrarié en voyant le pompier peiner à serrer la petite balle en mousse, Regina soupira. Elle avait rompu avec elle, seulement, elle n'arrivait pas à rester loin. Pendant son service, elle venait la voir durant son temps de rééducation, ayant demandé les horaires à Julia. Elles avaient beau ne plus être ensemble, la brune tenait toujours autant au soldat du feu. Les sentiments ne s'effaçaient pas aussi facilement, qu'ils n'arrivaient. Comme une plaie, ils apparaissaient en une seconde, mais mettaient parfois des mois avant de cicatriser complètement.

Son pouce arriva à faire une légère pression sur l'objet rouge, si infime que seul le pompier savait. Depuis quelques minutes, elle avait la sensation que quelqu'un l'observait. Comme un regard qui lui brulait la peau, la perturbant dans sa concentration. Elle posa son effort, fixant la moquette grise de la pièce. D'un mouvement vif, elle tourna la tête vers la porte de la salle. Elle ne capta d'une chevelure brune. Mais elle la reconnaitrait n'importe où. Regina. Elle avait été là un moment, l'observant. Un sourire satisfait glissa sur ses lèvres. La latina ne l'oubliait pas.

Le sapeur-pompier décida alors de ne pas se laisser aller. Elle prit deux jours pour ranger son loft laissé à l'abandon dans son désarroi. Malgré sa main invalide, elle répara son vélo, programmant en plus de sa rééducation, des sorties. D'ordinaire, elle ne se déplaçait que comme cela, mais l'hôpital étant loin et de l'autre côté du pont, elle devait prendre la voiture, qui heureusement était automatique. En selle, elle fit le tour de son quartier, et se stoppa sur la promenade le long du fleuve profitant du soleil de l'été. Elle rentra chez elle pour diner, puis se mater un film sur son écran plasma.

Durant un mois, Emma suait en salle de rééducation encouragée par une Julia de plus en plus tactile avec elle. Le lieutenant avait bien vu les regards en coin, les sourires charmeurs que lui offrait la kiné. Dorénavant, tous ses doigts bougeaient, mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas serrer la balle en mousse fortement. Les progrès étaient tout de même visible ce qui rassurait la blonde, qui courait sur le tapis de course. Cheveux dans une tresse, brassière de sport noire, short bleu, son souffle saccadé résonnait dans la salle vide. Rien qu'elle et Julia. Cette dernière lui parlait, assise sur le banc, en face du tapis. Honnêtement, le pompier ne l'écoutait pas vraiment.

Le tapis se stoppa de lui-même lorsque la blonde atteignit les 30 minutes de courses. Elle s'étira tranquillement sous les mots de sa kiné, qui n'arrêtait pas de lui tourner autour. Chose qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour la paire d'yeux bruns. Les sourcils froncés, la mâchoire serrée, l'infirmière regardait sa collègue de travail draguer ouvertement son ancienne petite amie. Une chaleur intense prit possession du corps de la brune qui fusilla du regard la kinésithérapeute qui toucha le ventre du pompier alors qu'elle prenait place sur le pec-desk. Il fallait qu'elle remette Julia en place et vite. Elle serrait si fort sa mâchoire qu'une douleur lente se diffusa dans son cou. Regina était jalouse. Elle s'en rendait compte et ne pouvait pas lutter. Comment oublier quelqu'un qu'on a dans la peau ?

Un jour, alors qu'elle venait de terminer sa séance, serviette autour de ses épaules, le pompier rentra dans quelqu'un dans un tournant. Des cheveux bruns qu'elle connaissait, un parfum inoubliable, ses yeux jades fixèrent la latina qui était interdite devant elle. Elles se toisèrent durant un quart de seconde, avant que la brune ne prenne la parole, incertaine.

\- Tu as l'air en pleine forme.

\- Oui ça va. Même si je ne peux faire que le canard avec mes doigts pour le moment. Le lieutenant démontra en mimant l'animal, montrant ses progrès.

\- C'est déjà énorme en si peu de temps. Regina sourit gentiment embarrassée.

\- Je suppose oui. Et toi comment tu vas ?

\- Surchargée de travail, comme d'habitude.

Même si leurs yeux ne voulaient se quitter, le silence gênant qui s'était installé entre elles, les poussa à se dire au revoir. Le soldat du feu fut la première à avancer dans sa direction. La brune fit de même avant de jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule, capturant les pierres émeraude de la blonde qui sourit en coin avant de tourner à nouveau. Cet échange avait troublée l'infirmière qui prit une minute avant de retrouver ses collègues pour boire un café. Emma lui faisait toujours autant d'effet.

Si Emma avait retrouvé une mobilité partielle de sa main, pouvant plier ses doigts, serrer, elle ne pouvait néanmoins pas les bouger un à un. Tous se pliaient ou rien ne se passait. Impossible de pouvoir compter. Du coup, elle n'avait pas pu après trois mois d'arrêt, reprendre le travail. Sa kiné ainsi que son capitaine voulaient qu'elle retrouve l'usage intégral de son membre avant d'intégrer à nouveau son poste. Cependant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de passer son temps libre à la caserne, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre. Elle rangeait sa cabine, aidait à nettoyer le camion, inspectait le matériel, elle avait également terminé toute la paperasse qu'elle avait en retard.

Cependant, à chaque fois que la sirène d'alarme retentissait, elle se surprenait à courir vers les vestiaires, avant de se stopper se remémorant sa condition. Elle ne pouvait pas aider les victimes alors que sa main n'était pas sure, pouvant la lâcher n'importe quand. Parfois, le pompier tenait une tasse dans sa main, puis sans prévenir, la force lui manquait et le mug s'éclatait au sol. Elle avait perdu trois tasses comme cela. Elle n'imaginait pas devoir porter une victime et que d'un coup, son membre lui fasse défaut. Elle mettrait deux vies en danger. La sienne et celle des autres.

Le sapeur-pompier marchait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital pour se rendre à sa séance, ses yeux balayaient l'espace, espérant voir durant quelques secondes la brune. Sans succès aujourd'hui. Depuis qu'elles s'étaient vues dans le couloir un mois plus tôt, la blonde avait senti que les choses n'étaient pas ce qu'elles paraissaient être. Même si leur échange avait été quelque peu gênant, Regina avait montré qu'elle tenait encore un peu à elle. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle, Julia l'attendait, lui offrant un sourire radieux, qui n'égalait pas celui de la latina.

Elle s'installa sur le tapis de course, ôtant son teeshirt de la caserne, le posant sur le tableau de bord. Elle entra son temps, 30 minutes puis commença. Julia lui expliqua le programme pour la séance, changeant l'exercice pour sa main. Aujourd'hui, elle allait boxer un peu. Transpirant, elle sentait le regard de la kiné sur elle, mais se retenait de dire quoi que ce soit. En revanche, une sensation d'être épiée à nouveau lui brula la peau. Elle tenta un regard vers la porte de la salle, puis rencontra les yeux bruns de la latina. Elles s'échangèrent un signe de tête et un sourire timide, avant que cette dernière ne s'éclipse.

Tapant dans le sac lentement, Emma sentait que sa main reprenait de la force, encaissant les coups. Julia tenait le sac fermement, donnant ses instructions. Son épaule ne la tiraillait plus, complètement reprise du choc. Un quart d'heure plus tard, le pompier était assise sur le banc, à récupérer, buvant tranquillement sa bouteille d'eau. La kiné appuyée contre une machine de musculation, l'observait. Finalement, elles terminèrent la séance avec la petite balle en mousse, l'objectif étant de la serrer qu'avec un doigt et le pouce. Si l'index fonctionnait parfaitement, les autres peinaient encore à se mouvoir sans les autres.

Quatre mois et demi après l'accident, le sapeur-pompier avait récupéré toute la mobilité dans sa main et son épaule. Elle était à présent apte à reprendre le travail. Elle termina sa traction, bu de l'eau, enfila son teeshirt sous les dernières recommandations de la kinésithérapeute. Cette dernière lui signa une autorisation de reprendre son activité, qu'elle devait tamponner à l'accueil du service. Mais alors qu'elle allait partir, Emma fut interpelée par une demande.

\- On pourrait aller fêter la fin de ta rééducation autour d'un diner, si l'envie t'en dit ? Julia demanda en tendant l'ordonnance à son ex patiente.

\- Je suis flattée, vraiment. Emma s'empressa de répondre mal à l'aise. Seulement…

\- Il y déjà quelqu'un.

Un sourire désolé s'empara du visage du pompier, qui après avoir salué son kiné, sorti de la pièce, soupirant. Elle arriva au comptoir, son sac de sport en bandoulière et son sweat sur les épaules. La secrétaire lui demanda une minute, occupée au téléphone. Emma patienta, regardant son portable qui n'avait aucuns nouveaux messages.

L'agent d'accueil récupéra son ordonnance, faisant la conversation avec elle gentiment. Elle tamponna sa décharge puis donna le montant à la blonde. Elle lui passa la carte de la sécurité sociale, puis entra la somme dans la machine à carte bleu. Le pompier tapa son code, avant qu'une personne ne se pose à ses côtés. Elle releva les yeux sur la latina, qui déposait un dossier souriant à sa collègue de travail.

\- Alors ça y est, tu es enfin libre. Regina constata en voyant la blonde payer.

\- Oui. Ma main est parfaitement remise. Le lieutenant démontra en glissant son membre sur le comptoir, attrapant légèrement la main de la brune.

Les yeux bruns fixèrent un instant leurs mains, appréciant la chaleur qui se diffusait dans son corps. Néanmoins, elle se retira doucement, sous le regard déçu de son ancienne petite amie. Cette dernière se racla la gorge gênée par le refus qu'elle venait d'essuyer. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. L'infirmière venait l'observer durant sa rééducation alors que rien ne l'obligeait, et maintenant qu'elle était remise, la distance revenait.

\- Je t'avoue que j'en avais un peu marre de tourner en rond dans la caserne.

\- J'imagine oui. La latina répondit sur un ton défaitiste. Sois prudente. D'accord ?

\- Je te le promets. Le pompier déclara tout en posant un tendre baiser sur la joue de la brune.

La collègue de l'infirmière scruta l'échange entre les deux femmes, énervée de constater que la situation était encore enlisée. Son amie ne voulait pas en démordre. Elle avait quitté une personne qui lui correspondait par simple peur de la perdre. Même si elle comprenait les angoisses de Regina, Belle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle pouvait continuer à aimer en silence la blonde, allant la voir pendant sa séance de rééducation, ou même souriant aux photos présentes dans son portable. Il était évident qu'elle était amoureuse du sapeur-pompier, et pire encore, c'était réciproque. Belle ne pouvait pas rester là à regarder un amour partir en fumée.

En rejoignant sa collègue, elle la surprit à observer le pompier quitter l'hôpital. Elle sourit en constatant que son amie était tellement omnibullée par les gestes de la blonde, qu'elle ne savait même pas qu'elle était à ses côtés.

\- Tu sais que nous sauvons des vies nous aussi. Belle déclara, faisant sursauter la latina qui ne quitta pas pour autant ses yeux d'Emma qui détachait son vélo.

\- On ne risque pas la nôtre en les aidants.

\- Certes, mais nous ne sommes pas à l'abri de nous faire écraser par une voiture, de tomber gravement malade ou encore de se noyer. Belle French commenta d'un ton moralisateur. On ne vivrait pas pleinement notre vie, si on s'arrêtait à chaque obstacle. Sinon autant attendre après la mort sans jamais rien faire.

Sur ces paroles, elle partir en direction de son service, espérant vraiment que ses mots avait causé une révélation. Regina resta un instant à regarder le pompier s'éloigner sur son vélo. Elle savait que son amie avait raison. Ses paroles étaient censées, seulement, le soldat du feu se mettait consciemment en danger dans le cadre de son travail, malgré les précautions qu'on lui avait enseigné. Le métier de pompier était ça. Sauver des vies, aider les gens en mettant sa vie sur un fil. L'accident l'avait prouvé.

Non, elle ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision, même si elle mourrait d'envie d'être dans les bras de la blonde. Dormir contre elle. Faire l'amour. Diner aux chandelles. Elle devait s'éloigner, réellement. Ne plus aller la voir quand elle la croisait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, ne plus s'inquiéter. Elle ferait ça dorénavant.

* * *

Sourire éclatant sur les lèvres, Emma arriva à la caserne sur son vélo, sentant les larmes lui monter lorsqu'elle vit l'accueil que lui avait réservé ses coéquipiers. Banderole écrite « bienvenue à la maison » suspendue dans le hangar, un buffet rapidement mit en place, consistant aux tables de la cuisine, ils l'attendaient de pied ferme. Elle laissa son moyen de transport à l'entrée, avant d'enlacer toute son équipe, son capitaine comprit.

Ils mangèrent rapidement, discutant, heureux du retour de leur lieutenant. Les blagues s'enchainaient, les fous rires aussi avant que l'alarme ne retentisse. L'interphone grésilla puis la voix du central retentit.

\- Incident au parc de Tom McCall. Enfant coincé sur une structure. Engin 8 et ambulance 4.

La blonde ne perdit pas de temps, elle courut chercher ses affaires, qu'elle enfila rapidement dans le camion, tandis que celui-ci roulait vers l'incident. Sirène criante, les voitures s'écartaient pour les laisser passer. Casque sur la tête, veste textile sur le dos, le lieutenant remit en fonction sa radio, sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Sur les lieux, l'engin numéro 8 se gara sur le sable. Emma connaissait bien ce parc, elle y allait régulièrement, en particulier durant sa rééducation pour rouler à vélo, ou bien utiliser les barres pour se muscler l'épaule. Un groupe d'enfant était accumulé autour de l'araignée, un jeu dangereux pour les plus jeunes. Ses collègues prirent en charge les gamins au sol, leur demandant de s'écarter. La gradée s'aventura plus loin, puis leva les yeux au ciel.

Un enfant pas plus âgé de quatre ans était coincé par le pied entre deux cordes, la tête en bas. Il était très haut, et ce fut un miracle qu'il ne soit pas tombé de cette hauteur, pouvant le tuer.

\- Jones, Booth ! Emma cria les faisant venir. Il faut le sortir de là. Jones du décroche le pied, Booth tu te prépares à le retenir, je vais le redresser pour faire circuler le sang.

D'un commun accord, les pompiers grimpèrent, faisant attention de ne pas déraper malgré leurs rangers. Les cordes épaisses supportaient leurs poids sans encombre. Mais lorsque le lieutenant arriva au niveau de l'enfant, la couleur de ses doigts, ainsi que ses lèvres n'envisageaient rien de bon. Son sang ne circulait déjà plus au niveau des extrémités. Pendant que Killian continuait de monter pour attendre le pied deux cordes au-dessus, la blonde attrapa les épaules du gamin et le souleva.

Tête contre sa poitrine, Emma espérait vraiment qu'il ne soit pas en détresse respiratoire. Elle observa Jones tenter de sortir le pied de l'enfant, mais les cordes s'étaient emmêlées, rendant la tâche difficile. Ses autres coéquipiers avant déjà formé une chaine pour faire descendre le gamin. Booth conseilla à Killian d'ôter la chaussure qui devait bloquer. Swan resserra son étreinte avec l'enfant, inconscient. La basket tomba au sol. Jones réussit à faire glisser le pied entre les cordes, libérant le garçon. Délicatement, la blonde le passa à son coéquipier. Elle surveillait l'opération tout en descendant de la structure. Pied à terre, elle récupéra l'enfant puis le coucha au sol.

Ses camarades étaient agglutinés autour de la scène, les visages surpris, apeurés. Tandis que Ruby demandait comme s'était deroulé l'accident à la grande sœur du petit garçon, Emma approcha sa joue de sa bouche. Il ne respirait plus. De sa main droite, elle commença la compression de sa cage thoracique. Elle lui envoya ensuite de l'air, puis recommença la réanimation cardio-pulmonaire.

\- Allez gamin. Respire. Swan murmura espérant qu'il l'entende.

Elle pratiqua pendant bien une minute le massage, persistant. Ruby vient se poser en face d'elle, examinant le pou de l'enfant, toujours introuvable. Elle se posta devant sa tête et avec une lampe torche, regarda si la langue n'était pas partie, mais non. Dans une toux, le garçon réagit, prenant une grande bouffée d'air. Le lieutenant soupira de soulagement, arrêtant le massage. Elle laissa Lucas prendre l'enfant dans ses bras et le déposer sur le brancard, avec un masque à oxygène. La grande sœur monta avec lui dans l'ambulance qui partit pour l'hôpital.

L'engin numéro 8 rentra à la caserne. Pour un retour de mission, Emma avait été servi. Elle avait cru qu'ils étaient arrivés trop tard pour sauver ce petit garçon. Elle s'attela directement à remplir le rapport de l'incident, ne voulant pas laisser trainer la paperasse. Plus elle travaillait, moins elle pensait à Regina.

Suite à un accident de la circulation, le sapeur-pompier déboula aux urgences, poussant un brancard avec un motard dessus, clairement mal en point. La cage thoracique était écrasée, un morceau de peau de son crâne pendait. Ils l'avaient libéré dix minutes plus tôt de sous une voiture. Apparemment trop pressé, le motard avait grillé une priorité à droite, et n'avait pas pu éviter la voiture de famille qui le percuta de plein fouet. Son corps avait roulé sous une autre voiture arrivant de face, qui n'eut pas le temps de freiner, lui roulant dessus. Le drame avait été impressionnant pour la brigade, qui devait arriver à extraire l'homme conscient malgré sa position.

Cependant, pendant le trajet, il avait convulsé, puis perdu connaissance. Poussant le brancard, Emma s'engouffra dans les urgences. Regina vint à sa rencontre lui demandant les vitales du patient, ainsi que les circonstances de l'accident. La latina ne trouva aucun pou, et comme au premier jour de leur rencontre, elle monta sur le motard et procéda au massage cardiaque. Le docteur arriva peu de temps après, demandant au pompier de déposer l'homme dans un box. Avec Jones, elle attrapa la civière, l'infirmière toujours sur la victime, et leva, glissant la civière sur le lit. Avec précaution, ils l'enlevèrent, se retirant de l'espace, ne pouvant plus rien faire. Ils avaient fini leur mission.

Au comptoir, le lieutenant remplissait les papiers d'admission, et les circonstances de l'accident, qui selon elle, aurait dû être mortel. Le rideau du box s'ouvrit, la brune enleva ses gants bleus, le regard sur le sol. Quand ses yeux bruns se levèrent sur la blonde, elle ne lui offrit même pas un sourire, rien, avant de partir vers un autre patient. Le sapeur-pompier fronça les sourcils. Depuis son retour à la caserne, Regina l'évitait comme la peste et ne lui accordait même pas un mot en dehors de leur travail. Elle la regarda partir dans un box, tirant le rideau derrière elle. Excédée par son attitude puérile, Swan finit de remplir la fiche avant de quitter l'hôpital.

Il pleuvait à torrent, et le camion n'avait pas encore pu rentrer à la caserne en ce milieu d'après-midi. Les accidents se succédaient en cette journée de novembre. Le froid commençait à arriver sur la ville de Portland, et le soleil avait laissé sa place à un gris monotone. Assise sur le siège passager, Emma regardait par la fenêtre, les immeubles défilaient sur le chemin vers la caserne. Alors qu'ils pensaient pouvoir se poser la radio s'anima, leur signalant un nouvel incident.

\- Engin 8. Fuite de gaz au 2224 NE 17th ST. Une victime sur les lieux.

Le soldat du feu se paralysa à l'entente de l'adresse.

\- Lieutenant Swan. Veuillez répéter l'adresse s'il vous plait. La blonde demanda dans la radio espérant avoir mal comprit.

\- 2224 NE 17th ST.

\- Sur la route. Elle lança à présent sur. Regina… elle murmura apeurée.

Le camion ne roulait pas assez vite selon elle. Les voitures se dégageaient sous leur sirène criant l'urgence de la situation. Quand l'engin débarqua dans la rue de la brune, les voisins sortirent sous le vacarme et la curiosité. Le camion se gara devant la maison de la latina qui paraissait normale de l'extérieure, mais Emma savait que le gaz était invisible, mais surtout très dangereux. Elle sortit la première, enfila sa bombonne à oxygène, ainsi que son masque puis courut, suivit par Jones et Booth. Elle ouvrit la porte qui n'était pas verrouillée.

\- REGINA ! REGINA ! SIGNALES-TOI ! Hurla le lieutenant qui prit possession des lieux, les connaissant par cœur.

Alors qu'elle parcourait le salon, affolée de ne pas trouver la latina, elle ne fit pas attention à ses coéquipiers qui s'éclipsèrent, fermant la porte d'entrée derrière eux. Ils montèrent dans le camion et attendirent. La blonde ne trouva aucune trace de la brune dans la cuisine ou le salon. Elle se demandait même si elle était quelque part, mais la radio avait annoncé une victime. Elle devait être là.

La porte de sa chambre fermée, le pompier l'ouvrit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant la latina allongée sur son lit, sur le côté, son regard brun fermé. Le sapeur-pompier s'approcha affolée.

\- REGINA ! REGINA ! EST-CE QUE TU M'ENTENDS ?!

Sans réponse, Emma commença à secouer l'infirmière cherchant une réaction. Masque à oxygène sur son visage, la blonde secoua la tête, retenant sa respiration pour le poser sur le visage de la latina dans le but qu'elle aspire de l'oxygène. Le geste alerta la brune qui ouvrit les yeux, perdue. Paniquée de voir un pompier chez elle, dans sa chambre, elle poussa le masque, s'asseyant.

\- NON MAIS ENFIN C'EST QUOI CETTE FOLIE ?! Regina s'énerva avant de poser les yeux sur le visage du sapeur-pompier. Emma ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Enfile le masque à oxygène, il te protègera du gaz.

\- De quoi tu parles ?! L'infirmière poussa à nouveau le masque, confuse.

Voyant la réaction de la brune, le soldat du feu se posa un instant, puis osa respirer. Il n'y avait aucune odeur de gaz dans la chambre. Elle tenta un regard vers la porte ouverte sur le salon. Normalement, en cas de fuite de gaz, l'odeur se propageait partout rapidement, mais là, ce n'était pas le cas.

Le pompier se leva puis se dirigea vers le salon, et enfin vers la cuisine avec détermination. Elle entendait les pas de la latina la suivre aussi confuse et perplexe qu'elle. Devant la cuisinière, il n'y avait aucune trace de possible fuite, et encore moins une odeur. Pour être plus sûr, la blonde se rendit dans le cagibi sous le regard agacé de l'infirmière qui ne bougea pas. Mains passant autour des tuyaux, le sapeur-pompier inspecta les bouteilles de gaz. Il n'y avait rien. Alors qu'elle ressortait de la petite pièce adjacente à la buanderie, le lieutenant appuya sur le bouton de sa radio, lui donnant la parole.

\- Lieutenant Swan. Fausse alerte. Aucune fuite de gaz.

Le regard brun ne la quittait pas, clairement excédée par cette intrusion spontanée chez elle. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, l'infirmière attendait des explications.

\- Un appel nous a été transmis par le central, nous avertissant d'une fuite de gaz à ton adresse. Emma expliqua en regagnant le salon. Mais visiblement, il n'y a rien.

\- Ils se sont clairement trompés. La latina reprocha en serrant la mâchoire.

\- Comprends moi aussi. J'ai demandé deux fois l'adresse exacte, et là j'entends la tienne. J'arrive chez toi, paniquée, je t'appelle. Non j'hurle ton prénom sans avoir de réponses de ta part. Et là, je te vois inconsciente sur ton lit.

\- J'étais de garde cette nuit, du coup, en rentrant à midi, j'ai pris un somnifère. Je dors mal ces temps-ci. Confessa la brune avec une voix plus apaisée.

\- Tu m'as fait une peur bleue Regina. Le sapeur-pompier murmura l'adrénaline s'évaporant de son système. J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé malheur.

N'ayant pas de réponses de la brune, le lieutenant tourna sur elle-même gênée de la situation, équipement toujours en place. Elle se rendit alors compte que ses coéquipiers avaient déserté les lieux. Comprenant alors qu'il s'agissait d'un traquenard, Emma ferma les yeux. Ils étaient dans le coup. Elle comprenait maintenant leur réaction nonchalante à la nouvelle.

\- Je ne risque pas ma vie. La latina murmura, si bien que la blonde n'aurait pas pu entendre s'il n'y avait pas eu le silence.

\- Bien sur que si. Emma cracha de colère. Tous les jours on risque notre vie. Chaque fois que je pars en mission, je vois des victimes d'accidents, qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, parce qu'ils arrivent comme ça. La blonde claqua des doigts pour plus d'effet. Alors ne crois pas que parce que je suis pompier, je risque plus ma vie que les autres.

\- Tu fonces dans le danger Emma ! Regina s'énerva s'approchant de la blonde menaçante. Tu fonces dedans tête baissée, sans mesurer les conséquences.

\- J'ai été formé pour cela Regina ! Je ne fonce pas dedans tête baissée. Lorsque mes yeux se posent sur un bâtiment en feu, mon cœur bat tellement vite que j'ai du mal à respirer parfois. J'ai la peur au ventre. Mais j'ai appris à la contrôler. Le pompier se calma en voyant la latina prendre conscience de ses mots.

La tension descendit d'un cran entre les deux jeunes femmes, à présent l'une en face de l'autre, un mètre les séparant. Les bras toujours croisés sur sa poitrine, la brune entendaient chaque mot du pompier, qui résonnait en elle. Elle savait qu'elle avait raison, tout comme Belle d'ailleurs. Mais elle avait tellement peur de la perdre, qu'elle préférait se préserver au lieu de subir une autre déception. Emma soupira avant de continuer dans une voix tendre.

\- Lorsque j'étais dans ce bâtiment, et que la première poutre tomba devant moi. J'ai pensé à toi. Je savais que je devais rentrer pour te voir le soir même et t'amener au cinéma et partager cette balade dans le parc. La blonde sourit se remémorant leurs plans pour la soirée. Et puis d'un coup, je me suis sentie tombée. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie Regina.

Les lèvres tremblantes d'entendre le ressenti de l'accident de la bouche du sapeur-pompier, la brune retenait ses larmes.

\- Non pas parce que j'aurais pu mourir.

A l'entente de cette déclaration, l'infirmière posa ses yeux dans ceux émeraude le regard réprimant ses paroles. Comment osait-elle dire qu'elle n'avait pas eu peur de mourir ? Elle alla pour exprimer sa colère, mais la blonde parla la première.

\- Mais parce que j'ai eu peur de ne plus jamais te revoir. Ne jamais pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras. Ne jamais revoir ton sourire illuminant ton visage. Ne jamais pouvoir tenir ta main.

Les yeux jades voyaient les larmes couler sur les joues de la latina qui pleurait en silence. Le sapeur-pompier s'approcha lentement.

\- J'ai eu peur de ne plus pouvoir t'embrasser et te voir le matin au réveil.

A quelques centimètres de l'infirmière, Emma baissa sa voix.

\- J'ai eu peur d'avoir raté ma chance de te dire ce que je ressentais pour toi. La mort paraissait douce comparée à devoir te dire adieu.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, laissant les deux jeunes femmes comprendre la portée de cette confession. Regina sentait sa résolution tomber en lambeau. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa cage thoracique, si bien qu'elle se demandait si elle ne faisait pas une crise cardiaque. Elle avait besoin de sentir le pompier contre elle. De pas hésitants, elle vint se coller au torse du soldat du feu, qui l'enlaça.

Dans les bras l'une de l'autre, elles se laissèrent envahir par leurs sentiments. Emma déposa un tendre baiser sur la tempe de la latina qui pleurait dans sa veste jaune imperméable. Elle enleva son casque qui la gênait, laissant sa tresse tombée sur son épaule gauche.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre…Quand je t'ai vu sur ce brancard inerte…J'ai vraiment cru… Ne me refais jamais une peur pareille. Je t'en prie. Murmura la voix rauque et étranglée de la brune.

\- Jamais. Emma promis en resserrant leur étreinte.

Un klaxon se fit entendre à l'extérieur. Le lieutenant le reconnu aussitôt comme celui du camion. Il devait y avoir une urgence. Elle s'écarta de l'infirmière et de ses gants lui essuya les coulures des larmes de ses joues.

\- Je dois y aller.

\- Reviens ce soir, après ton service… Regina demanda timidement, incertaine de leur relation.

Devant la porte d'entrée, le pompier l'ouvrit avant de d'acquiescer à la demande de la brune, qui lui un signe de tête en retour. Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre ses coéquipiers, courant avec la bombonne d'oxygène sur le dos. Dans le camion, elle ôta son équipement, le transférant à Booth qui le rangea. Le lieutenant sentait les regards de ses collègues sur elle, mais elle ne voulait rien dire, car elle ne savait pas réellement où elles se situaient.

La latina lui avait pourtant demandé de passer ce soir, mais rien n'était encore certain pour leur relation. Elles s'étaient parlées à cœur ouvert. Elles avaient échangé un câlin. Seulement, Emma était perplexe quant aux désirs de l'infirmière. Etaient-elles amies ou bien plus ? Cette incertitude pesait dans son estomac. Elle n'aimait pas ne pas savoir, et rester dans le vague. C'était comme se retrouver devant un feu dont le foyer était introuvable. Instable. Même si le pompier crevait d'envie de reprendre leur relation, elle ne voulait pas avoir trop d'espoir.

Après deux interventions, ils étaient retournés à la caserne. Il lui restait une heure avant la fin de son service, et le soleil disparaissait déjà derrière l'horizon. Lampe de son bureau allumé, le lieutenant essayait de ne pas penser à sa soirée en devenir. Elle avait hâte et à la fois, elle appréhendait. Devait-elle prévoir des affaires pour dormir ? Ou cela était-il trop prétentieux de croire elle allait dormir dans le lit de la brunette ? La blonde soupira espérant vider sa tête de tous les scénarios possible. En vain. Son esprit était un vrai chantier.

Elle put terminer sa paperasse avant de quitter la caserne, montant dans sa voiture. Au croisement, elle s'arrêta se demandant si elle devait passez récupérer des affaires ou pas. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle se rendit tout de même chez elle, pour prendre une douche et se changer. Habillée d'un teeshirt manche longue noir, de sa veste en cuir rouge, le jean troué au genou gauche et ses Stan rouge et blanche au pied, Emma prépara un sac avec des changes et sa trousse de toilette. Elle préférait prévoir au cas où, la soirée prenait un tournant positif, au point de passer la nuit là-bas. Pour ne pas paraitre prétentieuse, elle laisserait son sac dans la voiture.

Au volant, les lumières de la ville éclairaient l'habitacle du cross over. Ses doigts tapotaient sur le rebord de la vitre, nerveusement. Elle était impatiente de revoir Regina et de passer un moment avec elle, même si elle appréhendait cela aussi. Sur la rocade, elle mit la musique espérant se distraire et arrêter de stresser. Ed Sheeran Shape Of You retentit dans l'auto, résonnant dans les tympans de la blonde, qui imaginait la latina sur les paroles. Elle coupa le son, ne l'aidant pas à se calmer. Bien au contraire, maintenant elle revivait leur dernier moment intime, la troublant. Elle ne devait pas penser à cela. Il était impossible que cela se produise ce soir, elle venait à peine de … De quoi d'ailleurs ? Se réconcilier ? Elles ne s'étaient pas disputées. Parler ? Elles l'avaient fait à l'hôpital. Crever l'aspect ? Cela semblait plus correct.

Dans ses pensées, le pompier ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle était dans la rue de l'infirmière, prête à se garer. Elle s'engagea sur l'allée du parking, se stoppant derrière la mini Cooper noire. Les yeux verts se posèrent sur la lumière intérieure éclairant le salon et la cuisine. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de souffler lentement. C'était le moment de vérité. Par reflexe, elle empoigna son sac à dos, avant de le lâcher. Elle sorti de sa voiture, la verrouilla et se posta devant la porte qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Par nervosité, sa main passa dans ses cheveux retenus sur le côté droit. Quand elle sonna, la voix de la brune lui demanda une minute.

Le stress au sommet, Emma perdit sa voix lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la latina. Vêtue d'une robe rouge sang, épousant parfaitement ses courbes, elle était à tomber. Ses yeux étaient ambre dû à la lumière du salon.

\- Entre.

Le pompier ne se fit pas prier. Gênée par sa réaction en ayant vu l'infirmière, elle fixait le sol du salon, remarquant que cette dernière était pieds nus. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine sans un mot, laissant son parfum dans la pièce. Le sapeur-pompier respira longuement son odeur. Ses doigts touchèrent le dossier du canapé en attendant que la brune revienne. Elle s'aperçu que la table avait été dressée simplement. Deux assiettes, deux verres, chacune à l'opposé. Une bouteille de vin accompagnait le service, du vin rouge.

L'ambiance était étrange. Tendue comme une corde avec les non-dits qui flottaient dans l'air. Regina apparu avec un plat de lasagne entre les mains couvertes par des maniques. Un sourire timide sur ses lèvres, elle incita le pompier à prendre place, faisant de même. Le soldat du feu observa la brune lui servir une part du plat, détaillant son visage qui lui avait tant manqué. Elle fut prise sur le fait par la latina dont un sourire sincère prit possession de son visage.

\- Tu peux respirer Emma.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda la blonde confuse de cette déclaration.

\- Tu as l'air toute tendue. Regina gloussa en s'asseyant en face du pompier, qui baissa le regard. Si tu es là, c'est parce que je voulais qu'on parle.

Le sapeur-pompier connaissait le sens de cette phrase. Généralement, elle ne signifiait rien de bon. Elle sentit son cœur se crisper dans sa poitrine et son estomac se fermer. Même si les lasagnes lui donnaient envie, elle ne pouvait pas les avaler. Une main vint se poser sur la sienne, rassurante.

\- Je voulais m'excuser de ne pas avoir été là pour toi. Le regard confus de la blonde obligea la latina à préciser ses mots. A ton réveil et après, pour ta rééducation. J'ai agis idiotement. Je…

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Emma la coupa fermement, resserrant le lien de leurs mains.

\- Si justement. J'ai réagis sous la peur et l'angoisse, et au lieu de les affronter, j'ai fuis lâchement, et je suis allée à l'encontre de ce que mon cœur me dictait de faire. Regina confessa sérieusement. J'ai eu tellement peur de vivre sans toi, qu'au final, c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait pendant ces cinq mois.

\- Regina… La blonde tenta tendrement mais fut stopper par un geste de la latina.

\- Quand j'ai perdu Daniel, je me suis retrouvée toute seule, sans plus aucune famille. J'ai appris à vivre avec, mais je ne voulais plus m'attacher. Mais ensuite tu as débarqué avec ton charme fou, la brune gloussa en voyant la moue prétentieuse du pompier. Et on a commencé à sortir ensemble. Plus les mois passaient, plus j'étais bien avec toi. Tu prenais place dans mon quotidien, dans ma vie. Mes sentiments grandissaient. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis attachée, un peu trop. Tu m'avais fait oublier mes peurs…

\- Et mon accident est arrivé… Le pompier compléta sur un ton connaisseur.

\- Oui… Mes angoisses sont réapparues me claquant au visage. Mais malgré ma décision stupide, je n'arrivais pas à rester loin de toi.

Emma glissa ses doigts entre ceux hâlés, triant un sourire tendre à la brune qui regarda le geste. Elle ajouta son autre main, couvrant celle du sapeur-pompier.

\- Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que… je… je ne veux pas perdre encore ma famille Emma. La brune avoua murmurant le dernier mot, inquiète de la réaction de son amie.

\- Tu veux dire…

\- Tu es ma famille maintenant. Regina confessa les larmes aux yeux. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Chamboulée par les aveux de l'infirmière, le soldat du feu s'accouda sur la table, brisant leur lien. Elle s'étira, emprisonnant les lèvres pulpeuses entre les siennes, embrassant tendrement la brune qui soupira d'aise. Leurs baisers lui avaient manqué, tout comme son souffle sur sa bouche. Les doigts de la latina se perdirent dans la nuque du pompier, qui enferma sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes, posément. A bout de souffle, Emma reprit sa place avec un regard intense.

Elles mangèrent leur plat, se lançant des coups d'œil complices. Elles profitaient de leur retrouvaille, prenant leur temps. Le pied de Regina touchait par moment le mollet de la blonde, qui souriait sous le geste. Le dessert arriva et la brune apporta sa tarte aux pommes, ainsi qu'un pot de glace vanille. Le lieutenant adorait sa tarte aux pommes.

Un silence agréable s'empara du salon, tandis que les deux jeunes femmes appréciaient leur dessert. Les yeux verts jades observaient le visage serein de sa compagnie, le dévisageant sans complexe. Elle était belle, et elle était sienne. Son cœur s'accéléra soudainement comme pour lui envoyer un message. Regina avait été honnête avec elle. Elle lui avait avoué tout ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur. C'était maintenant son tour. Sa cuillère se posa sur le rebord de son assiette, laissant un instant le dernier morceau de tarte qui lui restait à manger. Le geste ne passa pas inaperçu, la latina portant une cuillère de glace à ses lèvres, un regard perplexe lancé à sa compagnie. Emma la fixait intensément, si bien, qu'elle s'en sentait presque mal à l'aise.

\- Je t'aime.

Le couvert lui échappa, tombant lourdement sur la table. Interdite, les yeux bruns fixaient le visage sérieux du pompier. Venait-elle de bien entendre les mots de la blonde ?

\- Qu…Quoi ? Bégaya la brune.

Le soldat du feu rigola gentiment sous la réaction de la latina qui semblait soudainement toute petite sur sa chaise. Pour la faire languir, elle attrapa le dernier bout de tarte avec sa cuillère puis le porta à sa bouche, le mâchant lentement. La brune n'avait pas bougé de sa position, fixant le pompier manger comme si elle n'avait pas lâché les trois mots déterminant d'une relation. Regina regarda le lieutenant s'essuyer la bouche puis poser la serviette sur la table, afin de reporter son vert émeraude sur elle.

\- Je t'aime.

Un sourire heureux étira les lèvres pulpeuses, montrant ses dents à sa compagne. La latina se leva de sa chaise, posant la serviette, auparavant sur ses genoux, sur la table. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la blonde qui leva les yeux, avant de déglutir lorsque les jambes de la brune passèrent de chaque côté de ses cuisses. Assise sur ses jambes, bras autour de son cou, Regina plongea ses yeux dans les pierres jades. Emma était incertaine, et cela transpirait sur son visage. Les doigts hâlés caressèrent sa mâchoire tout en posant son front contre le sien, fermant les yeux.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Comme pour celer cette déclaration, elles s'enlacèrent. Le menton de la brune sur l'épaule de la blonde. Elles restèrent un moment comme cela, s'imprégnant de leurs mots.

Pour digérer leur repas, elles décidèrent d'aller faire un tour dans le quartier, profitant de l'air frais, mais encore agréable de la nuit. Veste sur leur dos, sourire sur leurs lèvres, elles marchaient tranquillement. Les doigts entrelacés, la main du pompier réchauffait celle de l'infirmière.

\- Tu veux rester cette nuit ? Regina demanda dans un murmure.

\- Est-ce que tu aimerais que ce soit le cas ? Questionna Emma avec prudence, ne voulant pas forcer les choses.

\- Je sais que je veux dormir dans tes bras.

\- Et je veux t'avoir contre moi.

Soulagée qu'elles soient sur la même longueur d'onde, le pompier déposa un rapide baiser dans les cheveux de sa brune. Elles se baladèrent encore un petit moment, saluant des voisins au passage. Jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne rejoignent la maison de l'infirmière, l'ambiance était légère. Devant la porte de la latina par contre, l'air devint lourd de sens. Emma leva son index pour demander à sa petite amie d'attendre. Déverrouillant sa voiture, elle attrapa rapidement son sac, qu'elle lança par-dessus son épaule sous le regard incrédule de la brune.

\- Tu avais prévu de rester.

\- Non. Je l'ai préparé au cas où. Emma expliqua en haussant les épaules. Je ne savais pas si…

\- Si ? Demanda la latina en s'appuyant contre le bois de sa porte.

\- J'aurais la chance de passer la nuit avec toi.

Les doigts hâlés agrippèrent les pants de la veste en cuir rouge, et tira. Les lèvres rouges vin se posèrent tendrement sur celles fines, pour un baiser amoureux. Elle lui attrapa la main tout en ouvrant la porte. Elles entrèrent dans le salon, et Regina ferma à clef, avant de reprendre les doigts de sa compagne, l'amenant dans sa chambre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, et la porte fermée, la latina se tourna faisant face à la blonde proche du lit. Elles se regardèrent un instant, appréciant les traits de l'autre. De pas lents et sensuels, l'infirmière avança vers le pompier qui déglutit sous le mouvement de ses hanches. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent d'elles-mêmes se savourant. Les baisers étaient posés, sensuels, tendres, amoureux, chauds. Regina poussa la veste en cuir, la retirant des épaules du soldat du feu, qui la posa sur la commode, non loin. Lèvre inférieure de sa belle entre les siennes, Emma caressait ses bras la faisant trembler. Ses doigts glissèrent sur le tissu de la robe, avant d'attraper la fermeture éclair, la descendant délicatement, centimètres par centimètres. Le dos nu, le froid de la pièce contrasta avec la chaleur de sa peau, lui donnant des frissons.

Elles n'arrêtaient jamais de s'embrasser, ressentant le besoin de goûter les lèvres de l'autre. Leurs baisers étaient chauds, s'embrassant à bouche ouverte sans jamais dépasser les limites. L'infirmière passa ses mains sous le teeshirt manche longue du pompier dont l'abdomen se contracta sous les bouts glacés de ses doigts. Elle tira son vêtement vers le haut, lui retirant, exposant son soutien-gorge également noir. Elle prit un moment pour détailler les mèches blondes posées sur cette peau blanche, légèrement dorée, délicieuse. L'index d'Emma releva son regard. Les yeux verts se plongèrent dans ceux bruns, murmurant leur amour sans jamais prononcer les mots. Lentement, le sapeur-pompier ôta le buste de la robe rouge, mettant à niveau la brune.

Ce fut la blonde qui déboutonna elle-même son jean sous le regard intense de sa petite amie. Elle enleva une jambe, puis l'autre, se donnant en spectacle. Et alors qu'elle s'approcha de la latina, cette dernière la stoppa. Elle se recula sous le regard confus du sapeur-pompier. Ses mains passèrent sous le tissu de sa robe, au niveau de ses hanches, avant de descendre le rouge, le laissant tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd. Les pierres jades caressèrent ses jambes, ses hanches, son ventre, sa poitrine avant de se plonger dans leurs opposés. De pas lents, Emma se colla à Regina. Leurs peaux dégageaient une telle chaleur qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de chauffage dans la pièce.

La blonde embrassa la cicatrice sur la lèvre supérieure de la brune avant de capturer à nouveau sa bouche, l'embrassant amoureusement. La latina glissa sa langue contre le labret du lieutenant avant de pouvoir caresser son homonyme. Leurs doigts se lièrent dans ce baiser se prouvant leurs sentiments. Le pompier respira la première, collant son front contre celui de sa partenaire. Sa belle la tira vers le lit, ouvrant la couette et les draps dans un mouvement vif.

Regina entra dans le lit, ses doigts toujours liés à ceux de sa compagne, qui fit de même prenant le côté droit du matelas. Sur leur côté respectif, l'une en face de l'autre, elles se détaillaient sans jamais se toucher. Les yeux dans les yeux, Emma souffla délicatement sur les lèvres de sa brune qui ferma son regard. Cette dernière se glissa contre les draps, réduisant les centimètres qui la séparaient de celle qu'elle aimait de tout son être. Nez contre nez, elles ne bougeaient plus. Le pompier porta les doigts de la latina à ses lèvres et déposa un tendre baiser, sous le regard brulant de la brune.

\- Je t'aime. Regina susurra contre les lèvres de sa compagne.

\- Je t'aime. Emma murmura avant de s'emparer des lèvres pulpeuses.

Leurs doigts se lâchèrent, permettant à la blonde de caresser l'épaule, puis le flanc de sa belle, jusqu'à la coller complètement contre elle. La main de l'infirmière dans le cou du pompier, elle s'abandonnait dans ce baiser d'amour sincère. Sa jambe s'encastra entre celles pâles, lorsque la blonde se positionna sur le dos. En manque d'air, Regina quitta les lèvres de sa petite amie, déposant un dernier baiser sur son menton, avant de caller sa tête au-dessus de son sein gauche. Emma soupira d'aise et de bonheur.

La latina dessinait délicatement des cœurs sur la peau du ventre du sapeur-pompier, s'imprégnant de sa chaleur. Elle ne voulait être nulle part ailleurs que dans les bras d'Emma. Cette dernière glissait son index sur la peau de son dos, l'électrisant à chaque passage. Bercée par ses attentions, Regina succomba au sommeil, tout comme la blonde qui avait eu une journée éreintante.

* * *

Le pompier préparait des pancakes pour ce jour spécial. Veillant à ce qu'elles soient parfaites, elle les surveillait tout en découpant des kiwis, bananes et pommes en cubes. Elle retourna le pancake dans un mouvement exprès avant de le déposer dans l'assiette prévue pour la belle brune qui prenait sa douche dans la salle de bain.

Lorsque la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrit, Emma sourit amoureusement en constatant que la latina avait un de ses teeshirts de la caserne sur le dos, et une paire de short, couvrant que la moitié de ses cuisses. Elles échangèrent un regard complice, se rappelant parfaitement de leurs activités de la veille dans le lit, complètement retourné. Regina s'assit sur l'un des tabourets, observant sa blonde préparer méticuleusement une assiette, disposant les morceaux de fruit à des endroits précis.

Le sapeur-pompier déposa alors l'assiette devant l'infirmière qui rigola gentiment devant le spectacle. Cette dernière observa les deux pancakes combler le blanc de la vaisselle, puis s'arrêta un instant pour lire le message écrit avec des cubes de fruit. Assise aux côtés de sa petite amie, le lieutenant fronça les sourcils devant l'air confus de sa belle.

\- En ménage ? Regina décrypta perplexe. Tu me demandes si nous sommes en ménage ?

\- Non enfin. Le soldat du feu répondit gênée, bougeant un morceau de banane sous les yeux bruns qui contemplèrent à nouveau le message.

\- Emménage ? Oh.

Son cœur battait frénétiquement contre sa poitrine, Emma déglutit sous l'absence de réponse. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'elle y pensait, et en réalité, elles passaient toutes leurs nuits ensemble soit chez l'une soit chez l'autre. Alors pourquoi ne pas vivre ensemble ? Cependant, le visage interdit de la latina ne rassurait pas le pompier.

\- Je sais que ta maison est proche de l'hôpital et que c'est plus pratique pour toi. Alors si tu veux, on peut chercher un appartement ou maison entre la caserne et l'hôpital. Emma commença balbutiant. A moins que tu ne veuilles pas vivre avec moi.

\- Bien sûr que si. La brune l'interrompit en déposant un baiser furtif sur les lèvres fines. J'aime ton loft.

\- Ecoutes Regina, ne te sens pas obligé de dire oui. Si tu ne veux pas ce n'est…

\- Si j'ai mis du temps à répondre. La latina expliqua en s'asseyant sur les jambes de sa petite amie. C'est parce que je suis heureuse. Tout simplement. J'ai du mal à réaliser.

\- Tu es en couple avec une charmante sapeur-pompier qui t'aime et qui veut vivre avec toi et plus tard fonder une famille… La blonde confessa, déposant des baisers sur la mâchoire hâlée.

\- Une famille ?

\- Tu ne veux pas d'enfants ? Emma questionna embarrassée.

\- Si. Regina avoua caressant la nuque du pompier. Mais je dois t'avouer quelque chose Emma.

Sentant l'angoisse de la brune, le lieutenant plongea son regard dans celui de sa belle, attendant qu'elle soit prête à parler. La latina prit une profonde inspiration, triturant ses doigts illustrant sa nervosité. Emma caressa lentement ses cuisses pour la rassurer.

\- Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant. Je suis stérile.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi. Honnêtement, je préfère adopter qu'utiliser le sperme d'un inconnu. Mais je peux comprendre que pour toi… tu voulais porter un enfant…

\- Quand j'ai appris la nouvelle, j'ai eu l'impression que le monde s'écroulait autour de moi. Tu te rends compte, une femme qui ne peut pas porter d'enfant, qui voudrait d'elle ?! Regina gloussa avec amertume. Avec le temps, j'ai appris à accepter la fatalité, et j'ai décidé que l'adoption était la meilleure solution.

\- Je veux de toi. Le sapeur-pompier déclara sincèrement, déposant un baiser sur le menton de la brune pour renforcer ses mots.

\- Et je te veux toi aussi. La latina répondit avec un sourire tendre sur ses lèvres.

Les lèvres fines capturèrent celles pulpeuses dans un baiser d'amour, l'embrassant tendrement, posément. Regina soupira de bonheur dans le baiser, resserrant son étreinte avec son pompier. Front collé contre celui de sa compagne, le soldat du feu, frôla son nez à plusieurs reprises avec son opposé.

\- Joyeuse Saint Valentin mon amour.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Si vous lisez cette petite note, c'est que vous avez lu cet OS. J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu, autant que j'ai apprécié de l'écrire ! Emma en pompier était une idée que j'avais dans mon cahier depuis un moment, et je suis ravie de pouvoir enfin la mettre en œuvre. Laissez un commentaire, une review, likez cet OS si vous l'avez aimé, ou même pour faire une critique constructive.**

 **Je tenais à vous remercier pour avoir participé en votant, en postant des reviews sur tous mes précédents OS. Pour être honnête, je ne pensais pas avoir de retour, mais quand je vois votre engouement pour mes histoires, je reste sans voix. Alors MERCI à vous ! Vous êtes géniaux.**

 **Si vous avez des questions sur les prochains OS, ou autre, ou si vous voulez tout simplement parler, n'hésitez pas à me contacter par message privé. De plus, la Saint Valentin arrive... Nous sommes tous au courant de cela. Cette année, un OS sera posté à cette date, ou le lendemain si empêchement il y a lieu. Contrairement à celui de l'an dernier "A better place since you came along", cette histoire ne tourne pas autour du 14 février et de cette "fête". Vous verrez bien, je n'en dis pas plus.**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse à votre dimanche après-midi ou fin de soirée. Merci encore pour avoir lu ce récit. A bientôt. Prenez soin de vous. L**


End file.
